Fuerte
by Morara
Summary: Pan y Gohan quedaron devastados luego de la muerte de Videl en un accidente automovilístico. Ambos están pasando por un estado de depresión, aunque varias personas están intentando ayudar a olvidar, sigue siendo demasiado difícil; en especial para Pan. En esta historia habrá amor incorrespondido, grandes diferencias de edad, diversidad sexual e incluso incesto, es solo un aviso.
1. Tienes que ser fuerte

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes que utilizo aquí, pertenecen a el señor Akira Toriyama.

* * *

La pelinegra se levantó realmente de mala gana y bajó hacia la cocina, donde saludó al hombre que llevaba cabellos negros en punta y anteojos con un beso en la mejilla: su padre. Juntos desayunaron pobremente, ninguno se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para hablar. Era un día nublado, lo que todavía lo hacía aún más deprimente. Luego del desayuno, la más pequeña de los Son, que ahora tenía ya dieciséis años, se preparaba para ir al Orange Star en su habitación. Esto le habría demorado una media hora, y no porque sea maníaca del maquillaje (era todo lo contrario), si no porque había pasado largo tiempo mirando una foto que había pegada en su espejo. Cuando al fin bajó se despidió de su padre.

—Adiós, papá. —Dijo tristemente.

—Cuídate mucho, Pan. —Contestó Gohan dándole un beso en la frente.

Hacía unos cinco días que Videl había sufrido un accidente automovilístico. Lamentablemente, murió en el acto, así que ninguna Semilla Senzu pudo salvarla. Esta pérdida había dejado realmente afectada a toda la familia Son; especialmente a Gohan y Pan. Ambos estaban todo el tiempo deprimidos, la extrañaban demasiado. Ahora Chichi frecuentaba su casa más a menudo, a pesar de que detestaba la ciudad, adoraba a su pequeña y a su hijo, era obvio que necesitaría consolarlos.

Por la tarde, Pan llegó de la escuela. Su tío Goten estaba en su casa hablando con su padre, ninguno se percató de su presencia, y ella no tenía ánimos para hablar, así que decidió subir a su cuarto sin saludar. Al cabo del rato, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

—Pase. —Contestó ella al llamado, mientras estaba sentada frente al espejo, aún contemplando la foto de su madre que estaba pegado en él. El pelinegro pasó y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de sí. —Ah, eres tú. —Dijo al ver el rostro de su tío por el reflejo del espejo.

—¿Es esa la manera de saludar a tu tío? ¡Hace más de dos semanas que no me ves, niña! —Él intentaba animarla, pero no consiguió mucho.

—Sabes que no estoy de ánimo. —Pan señaló la foto de su madre en el espejo, intentando contener las lágrimas sin éxito. Goten no sabía que hacer, no era bueno para estas cosas. Se limitó a ir hacia ella y abrazarla.

—Todo va a estar bien, Pan... —Acariciaba su cabello. —No me gusta que estés así, debes ser fuerte. Conozco la sensación. —Dijo el hermano de Gohan mientras secaba las lágrimas de su sobrina y recordaba el tiempo que había pasado sin conocer a Goku, y también ahora, que él se había ido nuevamente.

—Y-yo... Lo sé, tío Goten... ¡Pero es tan difícil! ¡No sé que voy a hacer sin ella! —Sollozó, mientras se aferraba más a el mayor. —No puedo continuar sin ella... Ella era mi sostén, ¿sabes? Siempre que yo estaba triste ella venía a mi habitación con helado y me ayudaba a superar mi problema. Con un beso en mi frente parecía como si todo iba a estar arreglado en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué tenía que irse? —Empezó a llorar mucho más fuerte, la había dejado devastada. —Lo peor... Es que ella una vez nos hizo prometer a mí y a mi padre que nosotros no intentaríamos resucitarla con las esferas... —Dijo intentando mantener un poco más la calma.

—Yo... Sé que es difícil, pequeña —Generalmente le molestaba que la llamaran así, pero ahora ya nada le importaba. —pero tienes que ser fuerte, a todos nos llega el momento alguna vez. —Dijo levantando su cara suavemente con sus manos. —Hazlo por los que te queremos, ¿si? Además, a ella no le habría gustado que te la pases llorando todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Sé que no soy bueno para estas cosas, pero t-te quiero m... —La pelinegra sabía que a él le costaba muchísimo expresar sus sentimientos, así que sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Sé que lo haces, y yo también lo hago, tío Goten. —Dijo despacio en su oído. Al pelinegro le dio un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, pero no supo entender por qué.

Ambos se quedaron hablando y riendo por un rato en la habitación. El pelinegro había logrado su cometido: distraer a su sobrina para que se sintiera al menos un poco mejor. Él se fue por la noche, luego de haber pasado un largo rato con Pan. Ninguno podía creer lo que había pasado hace un rato, es decir... Ella era la pequeña entrometida que le arruinaba todas sus citas, y él era su tío gruñón que le reprochaba todo lo que ella hacía. ¿La muerte de Videl los habría unido más? Era extraño verlos tan juntos, y Gohan se lo hizo saber a su pequeña hija.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos con Goten, Pan? —Preguntó su padre curioso.

—¿De qué hablas? —La menor de los Son no entendía lo que su padre estaba queriendo decir con eso.

—Hablo de que, ¿desde cuándo ustedes dos son tan unidos? —Sonrió.

—Bueno, yo... —Pensó por unos minutos, realmente no se le ocurría nada coherente que responder. —No lo sé. —Río un poco y volvió a mirar a su padre, quien parecía contento por esa acción.

—¡Así es como me gusta ver a mi pequeña! —Dijo poniendo sus dos manos en la cara de su hija. —Debes mantenerte feliz, Pan. —Sonrió y volvió a su laboratorio, para hacer algunos trabajos que había dejado hace algunos días abandonados.

Ella debía admitir que se sentía un poco mejor después de su día con Goten, pero aún no había salido de su estado de depresión. No podía creer lo que había pasado.

_***Flash Back***_

_Era un lunes, Pan y Videl se encontraban en la montaña Paozu hablando con Chichi, quien no paraba de lamentarse por la partida de Goku. A Pan también le deprimía mucho saber que él no iba a regresar; aún tenía las palabras de Vegeta bien claras en su mente: "Será mejor que guardes eso con mucho cariño, Pan", y ella así lo hizo. Al cabo de un rato, Gohan y Goten llegaron volando. Fue una mañana un poco estresante para la pelinegra, escuchar lamentarse a su abuela sin parar era realmente insoportable, pero también la comprendía. Luego de un rato más allí, Gohan, Videl y Pan anunciaron que regresarían a casa, así que la hija de Mr. Satán sacó una de sus cápsulas y esta a continuación se convirtió en un coche. Todo el viaje estuvo tranquilo, hasta que a el conductor comenzaron a fallarle los frenos. Los tres hubieran podido salir volando del auto en ese preciso instante, pero ninguno lo hizo, creo que fue por el shock. No había pasado mucho tiempo de eso cuando otro auto que era manejado por un hombre se interpuso frente a ellos, provocando un choque. Mientras que Pan y Gohan estaban inconscientes, Videl salió despedida, aterrizando quién sabe cuántos metros más lejos. Al cabo de unas dos horas, la nieta de Goku despertó en una camilla de hospital, no se había hecho mucho daño, solo tenía algunos pequeños cortes en sus brazos y cara, al igual que su padre, quien estaba sentado al lado de su cama, observando como su hija despertaba, con una expresión muy triste; ella nunca había visto a Gohan de ese modo._

_—¿Y mamá? ¿Dónde está ella? —Dijo curiosa, pensando que todo había salido bien._

_—Ella... —Suspiró, para evitar que su voz no se quiebre. —Los médicos dijeron que murió en el acto, por eso no pude salvarla con una Semil... —Pan quedó en shock. Primero pensó que era todo una broma de mal gusto, pero al ver la seriedad en la cara de su padre, notó que hablaba sinceramente, y sintió como todo el mundo de le venía abajo._

_—¡Eso no es cierto! E-eso no puede ser cierto... —Lo interrumpió, dejando brotar de a poco varias lágrimas de sus ojos. —Ella es mi madre... Ella no puede irse... —Sollozó, al tiempo que el pelinegro la abrazaba._

_***Fin de Flash Back***_

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, que no le hacían para nada bien. Intentando pensar en otra cosa, decidió llamar a Bra, ella era su mejor amiga, pero durante estos días, había cortado cualquier tipo de relaciones con gente que no era de su familia, solo por el hecho de su depresión. Al parecer, la peliazul no sabía absolutamente de la muerte de Videl, pero ella también casi rompe en llanto; no porque fuera cercana a ella, de hecho no lo era en absoluto, pero le daba pena saber como se sentía su amiga, ella también hubiera hecho lo mismo si a Bulma le hubiera pasado algo así. La comprendía, o al menos intentaba hacerlo. Ambas quedaron de hacer algo juntas mañana, ya que hacía varios días que no se veían. Esto pareció poner incluso un poco mejor a Pan. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, seguir adelante y ser fuerte.

Prefirió no cenar, no tenía mucha hambre, así que subió a su habitación nuevamente; Gohan a veces le decía que últimamente parecía que ella viviera allí. Se acostó en la cama y miró el techo. Empezó a hablar en su mente, hablaba como si se lo estuviera diciendo todo a su madre. _"Sabes, mamá... Te extraño muchísimo. Hace poco que te fuiste, y yo aquí estoy intentando vivir sin ti. Es muy difícil, te necesito a cada momento, y es raro un ambiente en el que no están tus risas, tus miradas, incluso tus enojos, es raro cuando tú no estás aquí. Me gustaría que nada de eso hubiera pasado, quiero tenerte aquí conmigo, abrazarte, que me des ese beso en la frente todas las noches..."_ Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, luego se transformó en un llanto silencioso. _"Te extraño demasiado, quiero que vuelvas conmigo, por favor, por favor, por favor... Te lo suplico. No soy nada sin ti."_ Siguió llorando por un largo rato, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida. Gohan fue hacia su habitación y le dio un suave beso en su mano mientras dormía.

—Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, Pan... —Susurró en su oído, antes de ir nuevamente hacia su habitación. A el pelinegro tampoco le había sido fácil volverse a dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en su hija. Si no hubiera sido por esa tonta promesa que él había hecho, Videl ya estaría de regreso, y todo sería normal. No podía soportar esa situación, tanto él como su pequeña se la pasaban deprimidos. No le importaba mucho como se encontraba él mismo, pero Pan ahora era lo más preciado que tenía, no aguantaba ver que ella estuviera de ese modo. Por suerte se había acercado más a Goten, y había vuelto a hablar con Bra. Quizá eso la mantendría un poco más alejada de su depresión, y eso también ayudaba a que él se alejara de la suya.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**_ _¿Qué tal? Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que lo siento si no es tan bueno, pero estoy dando lo mejor de mí para poder crearlo. Espero que les guste, realmente al principio me daba un poco de miedo subirlo, ya que soy una persona que tiene un poco de miedo a como pueden salirle las cosas. En lo personal, este capítulo quedó mejor de lo que yo esperaba, me gustó. Si no les es molestia, me gustaría que dejen sus opiniones sobre esto, ya que para mi es realmente importante tener en cuenta lo que piensan los lectores. Espero poder actualizar pronto, en cuanto tenga creado otro capítulo, aquí lo encontraran. Yo pretendo hacer que este fic no sea tan corto, pero quizá me equivoque, espero tener mucha imaginación para lo que está por venir. Sé que este capítulo fue un poco corto, pero espero más adelante poder hacerlos más largos, me gustan más. Tengo pensado que en este fic haya amores incorrespondidos, diferencias de edad, diversidad sexual e incluso un poco de incesto. Lo voy aclarando desde ahora, para que el que no guste de esas cosas, no lo lea. También quiero decir que aquí no va a haber mucho que tenga que ver con la lucha o esas cosas (por no decir nada), aquí los humanizaré lo más posible. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad!_


	2. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Apenas terminó de desayunar (ahora un poco más ampliamente que la mañana anterior), saludó a su padre y tomó camino volando rumbo a la Corporación Capsule para ver a Bra. Llegó rápido, ya que fue volando. Cuando llegó, fue atendida por Bunny, con su gran y permanente sonrisa que Pan detestaba, ya que parecía ser demasiado falsa, ¿qué esa mujer nunca estaba triste, seria o enojada? Luego de negar una taza de té y anunciar que solo venía para ver a su amiga, fue hacia la habitación de la peliazul y golpeó la puerta, que estaba cerrada.

—Pase. —Se escuchó del otro lado la suave voz de su mejor amiga. La menor de las dos obedeció y cerró la puerta nuevamente tras de sí. A continuación estuvo a punto de saludar con la mano, pero una desarreglada Briefs se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Pan pensó que Bra se veía adorable y aún más hermosa de lo que era estando de esa manera. Correspondió al abrazo, sonriente. —Te extrañé mucho.

—Fueron solo unos días. —Rió la pelinegra. Este comentario hizo sentir a la princesa un poco tonta, Pan pudo percibir eso, es decir, era su mejor amiga, podía saber cualquier cosa que le pasara con tan solo mirarla a los ojos. —Pero no te preocupes, también te extrañé. —Mintió para no hacerla sentir mal, la realidad era que la muerte de su madre ocupaba su cabeza todo el tiempo, pero si no fuera por eso, en realidad sí la habría extrañado. —¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Y Trunks?

—Estuve bien, a pesar de que bastante aburrida. Mi padre últimamente se niega a llevarme de compras porque quiere dedicar más tempo al entrenamiento, cosa que es rara porque él jamás se me niega. Trunks tampoco puede porque está muy ocupado en organizar su boda con Marron, y mi madre tiene muchos trabajos que hacer en la Corporación, ya que mi hermano no puede ocuparse. Realmente fueron unos días demasiado aburridos. —Suspiró. —Oye, Pan... —Dijo al ver a su amiga como embobada. —¿Estás escuchando algo de lo que estoy diciendo? —Pasó su mano por adelante de la cara de su amiga, pero ella había dejado de escuchar en cuando escuchó sobre la boda del pelilila. Bra lo entendió enseguida. —Oh... Es por eso... —La pelinegra estaba enamorada de Trunks desde los catorce años, a pesar de que él ahora tenía 30 años y ella apenas 16. Escuchar eso le había roto el corazón, ya no tenía chances... Bueno, en realidad nunca creyó tenerlas, era obvio que él iba a quedarse con la hermosa hija de número 18... Además ella tenía 25 años y no 16. No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. La peliazul la abrazó, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello. —Pan... Creí que te habías olvidado de él... Lo siento...

—No es tu culpa, Bra... —Dijo separándose de ella y dejando de llorar. Su amiga le limpió del rostro las lágrimas que le quedaban. —Es solo que... No me lo esperaba. Había estado tan... Tan distraída con la muerte de mi madre y se me olvidó él... —Suspiró. —Sé que te dije antes que ya lo había podido superar, pero eso... Eso nunca pasó. —Miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo entiendo, de verdad... De verdad que sí... También he querido olvidar a alguien sin éxito, ¿sabes? A todos nos pasa en algún momento, amiga... No debes estar triste, ya vas a encontrar a alguien que sea para ti. —Le sonrió con un poco de tristeza en el rostro, pero la pelinegra no entendía el por qué ella parecía estar triste. La curiosidad le ganó.

—¿Por qué estás triste? —Bra enrojeció y Pan tampoco entendía el por qué de esa acción.

—Yo... Bueno, no es nada. —Rió nerviosamente.

—¡Anda, dime! ¿Acaso te gusta alguien y yo no lo sé? —La menor levantó una ceja, mientras que su amiga se apresuró rápidamente a negar con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! —Contestó insegura. —Olvídate de eso, no me gusta ningún chico. —Eso no era mentira, pero no quería decir que no le gustara alguien. Pan dejó de insistir, aunque realmente tenía curiosidad, sabía que su amiga tenía a muchos chicos a sus pies, es decir... Era preciosa, igual que toda su familia. A veces la envidiaba, ella nunca había besado a ningún chico ni una vez y todos terminaban por rechazarla.

—Bien. —Dijo de mala gana. —¡Pero algún día lo averiguaré, Bra! —Agregó haciendo un gesto amenazante. La peliazul solo se limitó a reír y darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Pan hizo lo mismo, pero la princesa casi sale despedida por la ventana de su habitación. —¡Lo siento! —Rogó mientras le quitaba de la cabeza unas cosas de la repisa, que se le habían caído encima al chocar contra la pared.

—¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO, PAN! —Gritó la menor de los Briefs frotándose la zona de la cabeza que se había golpeado con su mano. La nieta de Goku rió un poco. —¿De qué te ríes? A mi no me hace gracia. —Suspiró.

—Ya, ya, lo siento. —Contestó sin dejar de reír.

La hija de Vegeta no sabía cómo demonios había llegado a sentir esa clase de sentimientos por una chica, pero en fin, así era. A la peliazul le gustaba Pan, pero se lo negaba constantemente cada vez que lo recordaba. Era su amiga, la conocía desde que tenía memoria y... Era una chica. Pero sin embargo, no podía evitar que su corazón se acelere cuando la veía, ni evitar extrañarla cuando se iba, no podía no pensar en ella todo el tiempo, ni tampoco soñar con un beso o... Incluso algo más que eso. Quería convencerse de que solo era una confusión, que era algo sin sentido, pero simplemente no lograba olvidarla. No iba a decírselo a nadie, eso estaba claro. La verdad era que, por más tonto que sonase, no quería arruinar su reputación con esto, ni tampoco hacer que su familia se avergonzara de ella, mucho menos su padre... Podían decirle cualquier cosa, pero decepcionar a su padre... No, eso no iba a poder perdonárselo jamás. No iba a hacer nada al respecto, solo iba a dejar que pase, nada más.

Luego de unas horas más que pasaron juntas, ya se había oscurecido. La pelinegra se despidió de su amiga, saliendo nuevamente por la puerta de la habitación. Al salir, chocó con el hombre que la traía loca desde hace dos años, con sus cabellos perfectos y sus hermosos ojos azules, quien pasaba por allí casualmente. Al verlo se quedó muda, recordando lo que le había contado Bra hacía unas horas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que parecía una tonta estando allí, callada observándolo sin decir nada. Aunque él también hacía lo mismo.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte. —Se animó a decir finalmente.

—Estuve demasiado ocupado con algunas cosas, Pan. Pero no me he olvidado de ti, tendríamos que salir a tomar algo alguna vez, así podríamos contar las cosas que nos han sucedido este tiempo. —Sonrió dulcemente. En esa sonrisa, la menor podía esa frase que le escuchó decir alguna vez: _"siempre vas a ser la misma pequeña Pan para mi, como mi mejor amiga"_. Fue en ese momento, cuando le escuchó decir eso por primera vez, fue allí cuando muchas de sus esperanzas de perdieron. —¿Qué te parece? —Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, tal vez alguna vez. —Intentó parecer indiferente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Él se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, ella siempre era muy energética. Luego se acordó de la muerte de Videl, Bra le había hablado sobre lo sucedido. Un gran sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. —Lo siento... Ya sabes, por tu madre. —Se apresuró a decir antes de que la pelinegra contestara la pregunta formulada hace unos segundos atrás. Aunque esa no era la razón de su indiferencia, Pan decidió no decir nada al respecto.

—Está bien, Trunks. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme ahora... —Dijo empezando a caminar, pero luego volvió sobre sus pasos. —Ah, y felicidades por tu boda con Marron. Ella es una buena chica, y atractiva también. —Ella le guiñó un ojo, aunque realmente no estuviera contenta por la boda, si él era feliz con la rubia, ella no iba a hacer nada para impedirle eso.

—Sí, realmente lo es. —Le sonrió el pelilila.

—Bueno, adiós. —Dijo saludando con la mano, yendo rápidamente hacia la ventana más cercana, para salir volando nuevamente hacia su casa. El futuro esposo de Marron asintió levemente con la cabeza.

En su camino de vuelta a casa, Pan chocó con su tío. Luego de que ambos se frotaran la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, sin entender muy bien con qué diablos habían chocado, abrieron los ojos y se vieron el uno al otro.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. —Dijo la más pequeña Son aún frotándose la cabeza. —¡Eso me ha dolido!

—¡Pero si tú me has chocado! —Protestó Goten.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Estaba en tu casa. —Contestó, luego de mirarla de pies a cabeza él también. _"Tengo una sobrina hermosa"_ no pudo evitar pensar, y luego sacudió la cabeza, como si eso pudiera ayudar a alejar esos pensamientos. —Había ido a verte, pero no estabas allí. Gohan me dijo que te habías ido a casa de Bra temprano, así que decidí ir a buscarte... Pero ya no estás allí. —Sonrió.

—Ya veo... —Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando en algo. —Yo estaba yendo para allá ahora mismo, podríamos volver si tu quieres. —Le devolvió la sonrisa. El pelinegro asintió, no porque quería ir nuevamente a su casa, si no porque quería estar con ella, y si esa era la única manera, él aceptaría.

Ambos volaron nuevamente rumbo a la casa de la más pequeña, aunque ninguno dijo nada en el transcurso del camino. Como era de esperar, llegaron rápido como resultado de ir volando. Pan llevó a Goten hasta su habitación, claro, luego de saludar a su padre, que se había sorprendido de que su hermano menor regresara, y más todavía porque estaba con su hija. El pelinegro solo se limitaba a observarla mientras ella iba de una punta de la habitación a otra, intentando ordenarla.

—¿Desde cuando te importa? —Dijo entre risas de repente.

—¿Qué cosa? —Respondió Pan, sin entender.

—Ordenar... Es decir, eres la persona más desordenada que conozco. —Contestó aún riendo. Luego de recibir un almohadón en su cara por parte de su sobrina, él también le lanzó uno a ella. Y así empezaron a desordenar la habitación más de lo que ya estaba. No cabía duda de que Goten seguía siendo aquél niño ingenuo por dentro. Al pensar en eso, la menor de los Son rió un poco.

—Eres un tonto, tío Goten. —Dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

—Sí, quizá. Pero tú has sacado eso de mí. —Él le guiñó un ojo, y ella se abalanzó sobre él para intentar hacerlo caer de la cama, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedarse arriba de él, cara a cara. _"Demasiado cerca"_ pensó el pelinegro, pero no se movió. Ninguno decía nada, solo se limitaban a mirarse, daba miedo que si se acercaban tan solo un poco más, podrían darse un beso. Él bien sabía que hubiera podido ser capaz de hacerlo, pero una voz masculina lo sobresaltó.

—¡PAAAAN! —Gritó Gohan desde afuera de la habitación. La niña no tardó en reaccionar a lo que estaba haciendo, se puso completamente roja y se quitó de encima de su tío, para ir a reunirse con su padre, que la llamaba porque había escuchado ruidos provenientes de la habitación (eran ellos tonteando como niños). —¿Qué está pasando allí adentro? —Dijo cuando la tenía en frente, extrañada por el nerviosismo que ella presentaba.

—N-nada, papá... —Suspiró de alivio.

Pan volvió a la habitación, pero tampoco decía nada. Ambos permanecieron varios minutos sin mirarse, vergüenza y miedo eran unas de las cosas que sentían en ese momento... Pero ninguno podía decir que no les había gustado. De repente, Goten tomó palabra.

—Yo... Lo siento Pan, no quería... —Se pausó unos segundos para mirarla, unas brillantes lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la pelinegra, no eran muchas, pero lágrimas en fin. Fue interrumpido.

—Creo que deberías irte, Goten. —Dijo casi en un susurro, y el mayor asintió levemente con la cabeza y salió por la puerta.

_"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"_ Pensó Pan. _"No lo entiendo... Yo... A mi no me gusta mi tío... Es... ¡Es mi tío! Además, estoy realmente enamorada de Trunks..."_ Suspiró. _"Realmente soy una tonta... No tengo remedio... Pero... ¿Por qué él no me alejó? Se supone que él debería haberlo impedido, es decir, somos parientes, su sangre corre por mis venas."_ Esta noche, definitivamente ella no dormiría._ "¿Y ahora qué? Esto... Esto es solo una confusión, es imposible que algo entre nosotros pasara... Es mi tío, y de todas maneras tiene trece años más que yo..."_ Suspiró nuevamente. _"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Estás hablando como si quisieras que algo pasase... Estoy loca, creo que la muerte de mi madre me está afectando demasiado." _No tenía ni ánimos para bajar a cenar, así que simplemente no lo hizo.

Las cosas para el pelinegro no iban nada mejor. Luego de saludar a su hermano, salió volando rumbo a la montaña Paozu, donde vivía junto con su madre, Chichi. Él entendía perfectamente como se sentía ella luego de la pérdida definitiva de Goku, y sinceramente se le oprimía el estómago al pensar en dejar sola a aquella mujer. Al llegar, los pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarlo. _"¿Qué fue eso? Ella es mi sobrina."_ Sacudió la cabeza, acostado ya en su cama. _"Debo admitir que hace días que ella... No sé, son tonterías... Pero ella simplemente es hermosa... A pesar de que sea una adolescente completamente histérica."_ Sonrió. _"No sé por qué, no sé cómo, ni cuándo ella se convirtió en algo más que una sobrina para mí, pero simplemente no puedo evitar pensar que estar tan cerca... Me gustó."_ Recordó el momento que habían tenido ambos hace apenas una media hora atrás. _"Y sé que a ella también, lo veía en sus ojos. Además, en ningún momento se movió..." _Por unos segundos mantuvo la esperanza de que algo podría ser posible. _"Pero... Ella es mi sobrina... Mi inocente sobrina de dieciséis años que jamás besó a un chico..."_ Suspiró. _"Esto no puede estar pasándome... Si Gohan lo supiera... Si alguien, quien sea, lo supiera... Estaría perdido. Creo que es mejor olvidarlo, por el bien de ambos."_ Esto fue lo último que pensó antes de dormir. A él no le costó tanto como le estaba costando a Pan, pero al igual que ella, no tenía nada de hambre.

Por otro lado, Gohan ya estaba un poco mejor luego de ver a su hija más feliz, ella ahora era lo que más amaba en el mundo.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**_ ¡Hola! Bueno, como habrán leído, ahora es sabido que a Bra le gusta Pan. Pero, para que quede claro, tal y como ella dijo que no iba a hacer nada, así va a pasar (eso espero yo). Y nada, espero que les guste. A mi en lo personal el capítulo muucho no me gustó, pero tampoco lo odio. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si pueden, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, ¡hasta luego!


	3. El primer beso de Pan

Luego de haber dormido unas pocas horas, al estar ocupado con todos sus preparativos para casarse con la mujer que amaba, Trunks se levantó temprano, dispuesto a continuar con todos las cosas que aún faltaban. La boda sería en dos semanas, y para él era inaceptable que algo saliera mal, tenía que ser perfecto, todo perfecto. Marron, a diferencia de él, realmente estaba muy tranquila, pero le preocupaba un poco todo el esfuerzo que hacía su prometido por la boda.

—Tienes que relajarte un poco más, querido. —Le susurró al oído mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros del pelilila. —Te estás esforzando demasiado... ¿No crees que deberíamos atrasar la boda un poco más? —Dijo seriamente. —Estás preocupándome.

—No digas tonterías, Marron. —Él suspiró, cansado ya de escuchar siempre lo mismo. —¿Dónde están las invitaciones? ¿Ya las has terminado, verdad? Una por cada persona, ¿verdad? —La rubia asintió con la cabeza y señaló hacia la mesa, donde se encontraban todas las invitaciones, que eran demasiadas porque eran una para cada persona, ya que a Trunks se le había antojado que no le gustaba que una sola invitación fuera para toda una familia. Ella emitió un pequeño suspiro que decía algo como _"Estoy harta de esto"_. Él lo entendió, pero lo ignoró. —Bien, las revisaré. —Dijo yendo rápidamente a tomar todas las invitaciones, al tiempo que Marron se encerraba en el cuarto, dando un portazo, aunque no tan fuerte.

El presidente de la corporación Capsule, que ahora estaba en la gigantesca mansión de Número 18 y Krilin, la que habían comprado luego de que la madre de Marron se dejara ganar por Mr. Satán a cambio de una gran suma de dinero, se puso a revisar las invitaciones, una por una. Se detuvo en una en especial: el sobre de la invitación cesaba _"Son Pan"_ en letras doradas. Luego de verla, pensó en el extraño comportamiento indiferente que la pelinegra había tenido el día anterior por causa de la muerte de Videl (eso era lo que él creía), así que decidió que sería correcto ir a hacerle un poco de compañía, ya que después de todo, eran amigos.

Luego de terminar de controlar cada una de las invitaciones, dejando la de Pan y la de Gohan a un lado, decidió por fin, para alivio de Marron, que iba a tomarse unas horas libres, aunque la cara de la rubia cambió cuando él dijo que iba a ser para poder visitar a la pelinegra. Ella comprendía lo que la niña estaba pasando, pero realmente le costaba no ponerse celosa, ya que su prometido no podía tomarse un descanso para estar con ella, pero sí con Pan. Se calmó un poco al recordar que ella tan solo tenía dieciséis años, y que Trunks no estaría con ella de ninguna manera... Solo la veía como una hermanita menor, al igual que ella misma a Bra. Adoraba con toda su alma a esa peliazul, solía jugar con ella cuando era apenas una bebé, y su lazo de amistad no había cambiado hasta entonces. La hija de Vegeta quería a Marron como a una hermana también, ellas habían hecho muchas cosas juntas, era, junto con Pan, su mejor amiga.

Con ambas invitaciones en mano, el pelilila salió volando rumbo a la casa de Pan. Hubiera podido ir en coche, pero realmente amaba volar, era una sensación única e incomparable con nada en el mundo.

Al tocar la puerta, le abrió Gohan.

—¡Trunks! Que sorpresa, hace tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí. —Dijo alegremente.

—Sí, realmente mucho. —Sonrió. —Venía para traer las invitaciones a mi boda, ser... —Fue interrumpido.

—¡¿TU BODA?! —Puso el grito en el cielo. —Caramba, Trunks... Parecía hace tampoco que eras ese niño de ocho años que jugaba con Goten... —Sonrió, al mismo tiempo que el pelilila. —¿Con quién te vas a casar?

—Con Marron... —A Gohan le costó recordar quién era.

—¡Ah, si! ¿La hija de Krilin y 18? —Preguntó pensativo. El pelilila asintió con la cabeza, queriendo evadir el tema de la boda.

—¿Se encuentra Pan en casa? —El mayor de los hijos de Goku, luego de felicitarlo, le indicó a Trunks dónde quedaba el cuarto de su hija.

Al entrar, la pelinegra aún seguía durmiendo, debido a que no había dormido más que dos horas en toda la noche. Él no quiso despertarla, así que se limitó a observarla mientras dormía. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que ella despertara, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—T-Trunks... —Dijo saliendo de sus sábanas sonriendo, al tiempo que bostezaba... Y en ropa interior. —¡¿TRUNKS?! —Gritó volviendo a tomar todas las sábanas y tapándose nuevamente. —¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? —No le dio tiempo a responder al pobre y rojo hasta las orejas pelilila, ya que luego de eso lo golpeó desprevenido, dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, estaba recostado en la cama, y la pelinegra se encontraba frente al espejo peinando su cabello, que ahora llevaba un poco más crecido. Al parecer, ella no se dio cuenta de que él se había despertado, ya que ni siquiera lo miró; entonces Trunks tocó su hombro.

—Ah, hola... Siento el golpe... —Suspiró. —Es que fue raro... ¡Entraste a mi habitación sin pedir permiso! —Quiso justificarse.

—Está bien, Pan. —Aún estaba un poco irritado por aquella reacción de la pelinegra, pero de todas maneras decidió dejarlo pasar, no quería iniciar una pelea; no había venido para eso. —¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no hablábamos realmente... Quería pasar a ver como estabas. —La cara de la menor se iluminó.

—¡Estoy bien! —Sonrió. —¿Y tú?

—También... Solo que un poco ocupado por todos los asuntos de la boda... Ya sabes, con Marron. —Él no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, y ella tampoco pudo evitar hacer una mueca; por suerte, Trunks no lo notó. —Hablando se eso... —Sacó de un pequeño bolso que llevaba la invitación de Pan. —Esta es tuya, espero que vengas. —Le sonrió y se la entregó en la mano. Pan la abrió, y apenas al leer un gran _"Trunks & Marron"_, una lágrima brotó de su mejilla; sentía muchas emociones juntas... Rabia, impotencia, tristeza, enojo... Lo peor era que no podía controlarlas, y al tiempo que la lágrima caía, su cara enrojeció por completo de ira. —¿Sucede algo malo, Pan? —Él la miró con extrañeza.

—¿A mi? No, claro que no... —Intentó mentir, aunque su cara no decía lo mismo. Estaba confundida, por él y también por Goten... ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? —¿Por qué elegiste a Marron? ¿Por su inteligencia? ¿Su belleza? ¿Porque es casi de tu edad? —Le preguntó. —Quiero decir... Sabía que ella era mejor que yo. —Lo dijo casi en un susurro y sin pensarlo; aunque el pelilila la escuchó perfectamente. Luego de darse cuenta de que había metido la pata, se llevó ambas manos hacia la boca para tapársela. —Trunks, yo...

—¿Qué fue eso? —Parecía estar enojado. Pan no sabía que decir, estaba ahora roja de vergüenza, sentía que había arruinado absolutamente todo... Ahora ni siquiera podrían ser amigos.

—Yo... Lo sien... —Fue interrumpida.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Suspiró, aturdido. —Ay, Pan... —Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, para luego sentarse en la cama. —Eres muy pequeña, y yo... Ya soy un adulto. —Esa pequeña frase había humillado y destrozado a la pobre pelinegra, que estaba todavía sentada frente al espejo, ocultando su cara, ya que había empezado a llorar. El ocupado presidente de la Corporación se acercó a ella y sacó ambas manos que le tapaban el rostro. —No llores. —Le dirigió una leve sonrisa, aunque todavía seguía un poco enojado con ella, pero también consigo mismo por no darse cuenta; había sido tan obvia, pero él siempre estuvo enfrascado en otras cosas.

—L-Lo lamento... —Dijo entre sollozos, un poco difícil de entender.

—No lo entiendo... —La miró a los ojos, pero ella desvió la mirada, ya que no sabía como podía mirarlo después de haber dicho semejante cosa. —Sabes que te quiero mucho, Pan. —La nieta de Goku apretó los puños. —Pero como una amiga, una buena amiga. —Ambos suspiraron. —No quiero que te sientas mal... Creo que es mejor olvidarme, Pan. —Ella lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que él estaba proponiéndole. Estaba enamorada de él hacía bastante, ¿acaso creía que nunca había intentado olvidarlo? —¿Por qué me miras así?

—Porque... Porque... —Realmente se había enojado ahora. —¡¿TU CREES QUE JAMÁS HE INTENTADO OLVIDARTE, TRUNKS?! —Gritó. —PUES CLARO QUE LO HE INTENTADO, MILLONES DE VECES. SABÍA QUE NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS IBA A SUCEDER, PERO... PERO SIN EMBARGO ALGO DE TI SIEMPRE ME LLAMABA LA ATENCIÓN... Eres... sencillamente único... —Suspiró, dejando al hijo de Vegeta pasmado; ahora el que estaba confundido era él.

—Pan... —Solo alcanzó a decir eso, solo a articular su nombre antes de que la pelinegra, por puro instinto, se abalanzara sobre él y le diera un beso; un beso que sería correspondido por tan solo algunos minutos... Pero luego de un rato, él la empujó. —¿Qué diablos haces? —Ahora sí que estaba realmente enojado, a pesar de que él había continuado el beso también. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para disculparse. —Adiós, te esperamos en la boda. —Musitó el pelilila antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Ni siquiera ella misma podía entender por qué había hecho eso. Se había arriesgado a perder la amistad de el hombre que amaba... Solo por un simple beso que para él nunca iba a significar absolutamente nada. Pan ya no lloraba, pero estaba demasiado enojada consigo misma. _"¿Por qué tuve que ser tan tonta?"_ No podía dejar de insultarse dentro de su cabeza; estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, inmóvil, aturdida, se sentía una completa idiota. Aunque por otro lado, el hecho de que Trunks no hubiera terminado con el beso de inmediato, también la confundía demasiado. Definitivamente, Pan no iba a tener un muy buen recuerdo de su primer beso.

Trunks tampoco estaba mucho mejor, ya que ni siquiera entendía por qué había correspondido ese beso. Amaba demasiado a Marron, estaba seguro de eso... Pero de todas maneras, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer Pan justo ahora? Solo había logrado confundirlo, y él solo había tenido intención de ayudarla a superar la muerte de Videl. Se había propuesto a no verla hasta el casamiento, y cuando la vea, no iba a hablarle; era la mejor manera de poder olvidar lo ocurrido. Por un lado creía que estaba siendo inmaduro, pero por otro pensaba que era lo correcto, y de cualquier forma no iba a cambiar de opinión. Nadie debía saberlo.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**_ Sé que demoré mucho, y que encima es cortito, pero últimamente estoy bastante ocupada porque empecé la escuela y no puedo entregarles más que esto. ¡Perdón! Igualmente, les prometo actualizar siempre que pueda. Muchas gracias para los que dejaron reviews, me motivan aún más a seguir con esto, ya que todos son positivos. Dejen sus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas, estaré encantada de recibirlas. Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!


	4. Esto está mal

Habían pasado ya dos días desde aquél beso cuando Pan recibió la visita inesperada de Goten. Él noto que la pelinegra estaba distante, quizá demasiado para ser ella. A pesar de que preguntó varias veces, no consiguió respuesta alguna. ¿Sería por el incidente que habían tenido ellos dos la última vez que se habían visto? Pero a decir verdad, la menor a duras penas se acordaba de eso.

—¡Pan! —El hijo de Goku pasó la mano por enfrente de la cara de su sobrina, ya que esta parecía no prestarle atención.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí... Lo siento. —Contestó al reaccionar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó ya harto. —Has estado así todo el día, y quiero que me digas por qué, sé que es por algo. —Suspiró. —Si es por lo de la última v... —Fue interrumpido.

—Claro que no. —Se apresuró a decir, antes de que Goten terminará la oración. —No, no es por... No es por eso. —Miró al suelo avergonzada, y el mayor sonrió al verla de esa manera, procediendo a acariciarle la cara dulcemente. —¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —Murmuró. El pelinegro no dijo nada, pero le levantó la cara para que sus miradas se encontraran. Pan no sabía por qué, pero estaba completamente sonrojada, y también, en las mejillas de su tío podían verse un muy claro color carmesí.

—Cálmate. —Dijo Goten casi en un susurro. Su sobrina realmente no sabía qué debía hacer, así que simplemente se alejó de él para ir hacia su cama y acostarse mirando el techo. Él la siguió y se sentó en el borde de la cama también. —¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, sin tener idea de qué hablar.

—Nada. —Contestó a esa pregunta tan tonta. —Goten... ¿Qué pasaría si yo te dijera que he besado a alguien? —Preguntó, dudando si contarle lo que había pasado con Trunks o no.

—Yo... —En su rostro claramente pudo notarse una mueca, aunque Pan ignoró ese gesto. Goten estaba un poco molesto e incómodo con la pregunta, aunque, de todas maneras él creía muy poco probable que su sobrina haya tenido un beso. —No lo sé. —Dijo fríamente y mirando hacia otro lado. Pan sonrió.

—Bueno, ¡lo hice! He tenido mi primer beso, tío Goten. —Dijo aún sonriente, pero un poco nerviosa. La cara que había puesto el pelinegro realmente no tenía precio, no se lo creía. —¿Qué sucede?

—¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO?! ¡¿TÚ?! —Estaba enojado y avergonzado, lo suficiente como para formular esas cuatro palabras que serían capaces de herir a la hija de Gohan. —Oh, Pan... —Pronunció tímidamente cuando vio que ésta hundía su cara en la almohada, pareciendo que lloraba. —Lo siento, no quise decir eso... —Suspiró, al ver que su sobrina no respondía.

—Lo siento, recordé que tu has besado más de las chicas que yo podría imaginar. —Susurró de una manera casi inentendible aún con su rostro hundido en la almohada. El mayor puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sabía que lo que ella decía era la verdad.

—Hablo en serio, no te pongas así. —Dijo tomándola por los hombros para darla vuelta y que ambas miradas volvieran a cruzarse otra vez. —¿A quién besaste? —Preguntó serio y de mala gana. La menor de los Son levantó una ceja.

—A Trunks. —Contestó queriendo dejar el tema rápido, a pesar de que ella misma lo había iniciado. El hijo de Chichi puso una cara realmente alarmante, parecía una mezcla entre enojo, impotencia, tristeza y también un poco de envidia. Pero de todas maneras no dijo nada. El silencio reinó en la habitación por un rato, hasta que la pelinegra rompió el silencio acercándose a él. —¿Celoso? —Susurró lenta y provocadoramente en el oído del mayor, aunque no había sido en serio. Goten se sonrojó y volteó a mirarla, haciendo que sus rostros volvieran a quedar igual de cerca que la última vez que eso había pasado. Ninguno se movió. Él no podía dejar de ver esa sonrisita que formaban esos labios que tanto deseaba probar desde aquella vez. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Quizá, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeña sobrina, aunque ésta arruinó el momento volviéndose a alejar; eso hizo recordar a Goten lo de el beso de ella y Trunks, y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a su estado de enojo.

—¿Por qué lo besaste? Además, él está con Marron... Va a casarse. —Pan frunció el ceño. —No deberías haberlo besado.

—Lo sé, tío Goten. —Suspiró.

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO ENTONCES?! —Gritó el pelinegro, fuera de sí nuevamente.

—¿Por qué te pones así? —Preguntó un poco asustada, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a recibir un ataque de su tío. Él solo se limitó a sonrojarse levemente de nuevo y fulminarla con la mirada. —No te preocupes, él ya no me volverá a hablar.

—Mejor... —Dijo más aliviado por lo bajo, aunque ella lo escuchó.

—¿Mejor? —La menor casi cae de la cama, pero él no contestó.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo que pareció eterno, él estaba demasiado celoso y confundido, y ella no podía entender el por qué de esa reacción. Goten la miraba cada tanto de reojo, y cuando Pan se dio cuenta de eso, se enderezó para sentarse al lado de su tío.

—Goten... —Dijo mirándolo. —¿Y tú cuántas chicas haz besado? —Preguntó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Contestó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Vamos, dímelo! —Insistió la pelinegra.

—No lo sé, fueron demasiadas. —Rió. —No las cuento. —Una extraña sensación de celos invadió todo el cuerpo de Pan, entonces dejó de mirarlo, pasando a esconder su rostro entre sus manos, para ocultar un leve rubor acompañado de una mueca. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

Ella no respondió, y ambos volvieron a mirarse. El silencio volvió a reinar, y ambos sentían como latía su corazón con fuerza, escuchando también la respiración del otro. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? Ambos estaban confundidos, pero los dos deseaban lo mismo. Nadie pronunciaba ni una palabra, estaban demasiado ocupados mirando uno en los ojos del otro, y de repente, Goten se acercó más a los labios de Pan. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero, nuevamente, ninguno se movía de su posición. ¿Quién iba a dar el siguiente paso? Parecía algo tan simple, pero a la vez tan difícil e incomprensible... El pelinegro acomodó los cabellos que invadían la cara de su sobrina.

Luego de unos minutos de estar así, sin articular palabra, Pan tomó por el cuello de la camisa a su tío, acercándolo hasta el punto de que ambos rosaran sus labios. Él ya no dudó, y depositó un suave beso en los labios de la menor. Pan procedió a abrazarlo, ya que no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos, y el pelinegro sonrió con dulzura, para después levantar la cara de la nieta de Goku y volver a besarla, pero ésta vez, él metió su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, así dando origen a un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de inmediato. Los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían en la misma situación. Quizá ninguno estaba pensando en sus acciones, pero de todas maneras lo estaban haciendo, y a ambos les encantaba. ¿Era la adrenalina de estar besando a alguien que fuera un familiar? ¿Acaso era la diferencia de edad? ¿Que tuviera que ser un secreto? O simplemente... ¿Les gustaba? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil algo que podría ser tan fácil? "Era solo un beso", ¿por qué algo tan sencillo debería importar tanto?

Ninguno paraba, no podían dejarlo. Era tan extraño, pero de alguna forma adictivo y excitante para ambos.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban de esa forma, pero en ese momento ninguno pensaba en eso... De hecho, ninguno podía pensar en nada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Y por qué? Él siempre había sido para ella su tío que andaba detrás de todas las chicas, y ella siempre había sido para él la pequeña entrometida que siempre arruinaba sus citas, pero ahora... ¿Qué era esto? A pesar de estar pasando, ninguno podía creer lo que hacía.

Siete golpes en la puerta a ritmo los sobresaltaron y al fin se separaron. Antes de abrir, la pelinegra se acomodó el cabello, que hacía solo dos minutos atrás había sido despeinado por su tío al besarla.

—Adelante. —Dijo nerviosa y seria, sin poder mirar a el hombre que acababa de besar. _"Que bueno que ha golpeado antes"_ pensó.

Gohan pasó por la puerta. Parecía estar muy feliz, aunque ella no sabía el por qué de esa felicidad. Lo peor era que él solo había interrumpido tan hermosa y rara situación para preguntar cómo estaban, aunque por un lado, le aliviaba que ya hubiera terminado, pero por el otro no lo hacía nada en absoluto; algo la hacía desear más y más ese sabor. Lo único que era capaz de pensar era que se estaba volviendo loca.

Goten se limitaba a permanecer paralizado observando a su hermano mayor, esperando que él se fuera nuevamente para que el silencio volviera a reinar la habitación hasta que alguno de los dos, tío o sobrina, se dignara a hablar de lo sucedido.

El hijo mayor de Goku volvió a irse tan rápido como vino, y ambos volvieron a quedarse solos. Ninguno se hablaba, ni mucho menos podían mirarse. _"¿Por qué he hecho eso?"_, esa era la pregunta que ambos tenían en la cabeza. Estaban conscientes de que estaba mal, también de que si alguien llegaba a enterarse ambos estarían muertos, pero... Era imposible no desear que volviera a pasar, aunque ninguno daba el brazo a torcer; tenían miedo. Quizá un miedo que era innecesario.

—Pan... —Empezó por fin el pelinegro.

—N-no sé qué fue lo que me pasó... —Balbuceó. —Lo siento... —Esas últimas dos palabras las pronunció lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que él la miraba sorprendido.

—No fue tu culpa, tranquila... —Dijo intentando acercarse para poder abrazarla, aunque ella se negó haciéndose a un lado. Él comprendió y prefirió no decir nada respecto a esa acción.

Era un momento incómodo para ambos, y a decir verdad, en algún momento de la situación ambos pensaron que todo era solamente un extraño sueño. A los dos les había encantado, pero aún así ninguno quería aceptar nada de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien supiera de todo esto? Era mejor ni imaginarlo. Estaban asustados.

Luego de un rato, Goten partió de vuelta rumbo a su casa, ya que parecía que ninguno iba a hablar, y tampoco quería quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo más dentro de ese silencio tan incómodo. Se despidió de Pan (aunque no tuvo respuesta), y luego de Gohan.

_"Esto está mal."_ Pensó la pelinegra. _"Esto está muy mal."_ Enterró su rostro en la almohada. _"¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué? Es mi tío... Es mi familia... La gente normal no besa a su familia... ¿verdad? No debería haber pasado."_ Suspiró. _"Aunque... Ese beso... Fue delicioso y... Adictivo."_ Sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación. _"¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Claro que no lo fue! É-Él tiene mi sangre... Realmente estoy metida en un lío."_ Contenía unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. _"¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? Estoy demasiado confundida... Es decir, besé a Trunks... Y estoy enamorada de él desde hace ya un tiempo pero... Ahora apareció Goten... ¡Que es mi propio tío!"_ Seguía pensando, cada vez más asustada. _"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué lo besé? Y ¿por qué él no me detuvo?"_ Las dudas empezaban a incrementarse cada vez más en la confundida mente de la pequeña Pan. _"No quiero pensar que me gusta él... No puede gustarme él."_ Ella no podía hacer más que negarse esa idea constantemente. _"No puede y no lo hará."_ Pensó por último, obligándose a dejar de pensar en aquél tema. Quería dormir, aunque en el fondo sabía que esa noche se la iba a pasar en vela.

Sí, como era de esperar, Goten se encontraba en la misma situación. Aunque a diferencia de Pan, él no podía negarse la idea de que le gustaba su propia sobrina, pero sí se planteaba la duda de por qué ella, habiendo tantas chicas hermosas interesadas en él, que eran de su edad y no eran de su familia.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, si ignorar lo que había pasado, si hablar sobre el tema o... No volverse a hablar.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**_ Perdón por la demora en subir el capítulo, es que estaba enferma y no podía usar mucho la computadora. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, dejen opiniones. ¡Saludos!


	5. Otro beso

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la boda de Trunks y Marron ya había llegado. Todos estaban en la iglesia, presenciando como el pelilila (no tan convencido, luego de haber estado tan confundido) y la rubia (completamente emocionada), se unían en santo matrimonio.

Pan no le prestaba mucha atención a la escena, aunque no era porque no le interesaba, si no porque sabía que si lo hacía no iba a poder soportarlo; se limitaba a mirar el suelo en silencio en uno de los bancos del sector medio, junto a su padre. Por otro lado, se encontraba detrás de ella su pelinegro tío, quien tampoco prestaba atención a todo lo que sucedía, no porque no quisiera o no le interesara, si no porque había algo que le interesaba aún más: su pequeña sobrina, que en ese momento lucía un vestido blanco por la altura de las rodillas, el negro pelo recogido en una coleta que le quedaba espectacular y unos zapatitos sencillos. Para él era muy extraño verla así, pero no iba a negar que se veía hermosa. Ella evitaba mirarlo.

En el primer banco se encontraba Bulma, que parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento, junto a Vegeta, que a pesar de parecer tan indiferente como siempre, en el fondo sentía un poco de emoción por la situación. De Bra... Bueno, ella también estaba ocupada mirando de reojo a Pan cada vez que podía. Quería dejar de pensarla, pero es que siempre estaba tan hermosa, tan deseable, tan cerca y a la vez tan inalcanzable. Ese amor que la peliazul sentía por su mejor amiga, tan secreto y tan interminable, la estaba matando por dentro cada vez más. Muchas veces no podía soportarlo, es decir... Pan nunca estaría con una mujer.

Luego de que Trunks diera el sí, el no llorar se volvió un poco más complicado para la nieta de Goku. _"Fuerte... Tienes que ser fuerte"_ se repetía todo el tiempo sin éxito.

En un momento, cuando no lo resistió más, salió de ahí. Tomó unas piedritas que había encontrado en el suelo y empezó a tirarlas en dirección al pequeño lago que había en ese lugar. Tuvo que dejar caer algunas lágrimas, ya que no lo podía aguantar más, pero de todas maneras no lloró demasiado. Se recostó en el pasto a pensar un rato, porque sabía que nadie iba a salir de ese lugar tan pronto y que podría estar sola; la excusa que ella había utilizado era, como siempre, "el baño".

Pan ya llevaba diez minutos acostada con los ojos cerrados cuando una voz familiar, dulce, y alegre le dirigió un _"hola, Pan"_. Sobresaltada, la pelinegra abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe inmediatamente, chocando con la cabeza de la persona de la cual provenía aquella voz tan conocida.

—Oh, eras tú... —Dijo Pan más calmada casi en un susurro, a la vez que ambas se frotaban la cabeza. —Hola, Bra. —Sonrió un poco.

—Sé que duele ahora... —Empezó la peliazul.

—Bra, si no es molestia, no quiero hablar de eso. —La interrumpió borrándose la sonrisa del rostro. —Ahora ellos ya son marido y mujer, yo ya no puedo hacer nada para impedir su amor, ni quiero hacerlo, ¿sabes? Ellos son felices. —Antes de seguir, se dio una pausa y respiró profundo. —Ya ha pasado, solo fue un amor incorrespondido, no fue la gran cosa. —Torció en una falsa sonrisa.

—Sé lo que es eso. —Murmuró la princesa. —Sé que es duro, sé que quieres fingir que eres fuerte en todo, Pan... Pero a veces es bueno desahogarse. —Le dijo dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa. —Últimamente estás soportando muchas cosas queriendo demostrar lo indiferente o lo fuerte que puedes ser, pero no sé muy bien si eso es lo correcto. —Esas palabras ofendieron un poco a la pelinegra, pero de todas maneras la escuchó. —También he estado pasando por unas cosas que absolutamente nadie sabe, ni siquiera tú, y tú lo sabes todo... —Agregó haciendo que su preciosa sonrisa desapareciera por completo, dejando en su lugar una triste expresión. —Te entiendo, y sé que no va a ser fácil. —Pan estaba un poco aturdida.

—¿Qué ha pasado contigo? —Preguntó, atónita.

—¿Eh? —En cuanto se dio cuenta, no sabía que responder. Lo que le pasaba era ella, era que estaba enamorada de ella. —Nada importante, olvídalo. ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos días? —Preguntó para evadir el tema.

—No soy tonta. —Rodó los ojos. —Vamos, confía en mí, Bra. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó por segunda vez, aunque lo único que obtuvo fue el silencio por parte de su mejor amiga; ella se limitaba a mirar el suelo con sus grandes y preciosos ojos azules. Nuevamente Pan pensó que se veía hermosa, para luego morderse el labio inferior. —¡Dímelo! Anda, tú lo sabes todo sobre mí... —Dijo, olvidando el beso que había tenido con Trunks, y también el que había tenido con Goten. Por unos minutos ambas permanecieron calladas, y la pelinegra percibió que Bra estaba mirando intensamente en dirección a sus labios, como si estuviera deseando algo. —¿Suc...?

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la palabra, ni tampoco de pensar. Un suave e inocente beso había sido depositado en sus labios, dejándola perpleja, confundida, aún más aturdida, y sobre todo, asustada. No pudo decir nada, ya que inmediatamente la peliazul salió corriendo.

_"¿Qué fue eso?"_ Pensó. Por alguna razón, ese beso había conseguido que la menor se hubiera excitado bastante, y al darse cuenta de eso, se sintió un poco incómoda. Estaba completamente roja, y su respiración estaba agitada debido a la adrenalina. Aunque, esa divina situación duró poco, ya que rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos, estallando en dudas. _"¿Por qué me besó?" "¿Le gusto?" "¿Le gustan las mujeres?" "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" ¿Por qué últimamente tengo besos con tantas personas?" ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?" "¿Por qué siento que ese beso me gustó tanto?" "¿Debo hablar con ella?"_ eran solo algunas de las preguntas que cruzaban por la mente de la hija de Gohan en ese momento.

Decidió no seguir a Bra, ya que seguramente su amiga estaría tan apenada como ella misma. Volvió a entrar, viendo que todas las miradas se posaban en ella. Ya todos se estaban preparando para ir rumbo al salón en donde se realizaría la fiesta. ¡Eso es! Iba a hablar con la princesa de lo sucedido en la fiesta. Por suerte, esta situación estaba haciéndola olvidar un poco más el tema de Trunks y Marron.

—¿Pan? —Dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos. —¡Pan! ¿Estás ahí? —Era Goten. La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verlo. Se veía tan raro de traje.

—Eh, sí, lo siento. —Se limitó a decir. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, apurada.

—Bueno... Yo... Creo que necesitamos hablar. —Soltó rápidamente el mayor.

—S-Sí... Tal vez... —Contestó con timidez a la propuesta. —¿Cuándo?

—Ahora. —Dijo tomándola por la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia fuera nuevamente. —Pan, lo que pasó... Yo... —Quería hablar, quería decirle lo que le pasaba, pero no podía, no le salían las palabras adecuadas. —Lo siento.

—Tranquilo. —Sonrió, aunque no fue una sonrisa muy real. —No volverá a pasar. —A él no le gustó para nada esa respuesta, es decir... ¿Cómo que no volvería a pasar? ¡Había sido tan hermoso! Y él sabía que ella también lo había disfrutado. Solo estaba asustada porque eran parientes, y eso era algo completamente lógico; él también lo estaría en su lugar. —Goten... Si me disculpas, tengo que irme. —Dijo mirando por encima de el hombro de el pelinegro, viendo que se acercaba Trunks.

—P-Pero... —Alcanzó a decir antes de perderla de vista.

Para Pan tampoco había sido tan fácil pronunciar ese "No volverá a pasar", pero debía hacerlo. Ese beso solo fue producto de sus hormonas locas adolescentes, ella sabía muy bien que no sentía absolutamente nada más que aprecio familiar/amistoso hacia su tío. No podía creer que lo hubiera besado, aunque debía admitir que aún eso no le había quedado tan claro, pero prefería dejarlo así antes de adentrarse más en el tema y confundirse todavía más. Le había gustado, sí, eso era completamente innegable, pero no podía amar de esa forma a Goten, no lo hacía, ni lo haría.

Por otro lado, el corazón de el mayor estaba partido en dos. Se maldijo varias veces por dejar que esa tontería pasara e ilusionarse, ya que ahora estaba metido realmente en un lío: le gustaba su sobrina. Era raro creer que bajo esa capa que él presentaba a los demás de que podía enamorar y dejar a todas las chicas sin ninguna dificultad estuviera ese sensible hombre que estaba siendo herido sentimentalmente por su propia sobrina. Realmente se había deprimido un poco, así que simplemente le dijo a los demás que había pescado un resfriado, así no asistiría a la fiesta. Era su mejor amigo, y también había crecido cerca de Marron, pero no podía arruinar la noche estando con una cara larga. Ni siquiera el gran Goten podría con eso. _"No debería haber dejado que eso pasara"_ se repitió por última vez, antes de irse del lugar.

Respecto a la peliazul, ella se encontraba encerrada en el baño, sin ninguna intención de salir. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en que su mejor amiga la odiaba y no volvería a hablar con ella. No sabía por qué había seguido sus instintos de esa manera, ya que siempre guardaba para sí todo lo que deseaba o sentía. No lloraba ni se desesperaba, pero estaba asustada.

Para Pan, ese había sido un día bastante extraño por demás. Bueno, la verdad, todos los días anteriores lo habían sido. Primero había besado a Trunks, lo cual estaba perfecto, pero éste ya no le había hablado desde entonces, y se había casado. También había besado a su tío, lo cual estaba terriblemente mal y según ella no volvería a hacer, ya que estaba convencida de que no sentía absolutamente nada más allá que afecto hacia él. Y ahora... También había recibido un beso por parte de su mejor amiga, Bra. Ese beso le había dejado las hormonas completamente locas. Había sido excitante para ella, y, a decir verdad, era una de las primeras veces que el inocente cuerpo de Pan sentía una de esas sensaciones. Algo le decía que quería volver a besar a su amiga, quería besarla con pasión, pero... Incluso quería más que eso. Y eso la asustaba demasiado, aún mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba. ¿Por qué estaría pensando estas cosas? Nunca se había sentido atraída hacia una mujer antes, siempre había sido muy heterosexual, pero ahora a la princesa se le había ocurrido aparecer con eso y toda seguridad respecto a su orientación se habían esfumado. Aunque, por otro lado, estaba totalmente enamorada de Trunks todavía. No había encontrado a nadie que se comparara a él, y también dudaba mucho poder encontrarlo; él era único, no había dos pelililas.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Quería hablar con Bra, quería volver a ser amiga de Trunks, y quería que Goten volviera a ser como un hermano para ella, nada más. ¿Acaso era eso tan difícil? Tan pequeña y ya frustrada. Necesitaba de alguien que la escuchara, pero, claramente, nadie podría escuchar ese tipo de problemas. Es decir... ¡Había besado a un hombre comprometido, a su tío, y a una mujer! ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué hacía cosas que a los ojos de ella eran locuras que nunca antes se le hubiera ocurrido hacer? Y... Lo peor de todo... Es que le había gustado. Nada parecía encajar con nada.

El tiempo pasaba, y ella aún se encontraba tildada en medio de el gran salón al que habían llegado hacía una media hora, pensando en todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos días. Realmente visto así, parecía una total y completa locura.

Fue en ese momento cuando Gohan se cruzó por su vista. Estaba solo, como de costumbre luego del accidente. Una sensación de odio la inundó completamente, y sus ojos rebalsaron en lágrimas. ¿Por qué debía recordar eso justo ahora? Bueno, realmente estaba triste ahora, no solo asustada. El ver a su padre solo de esa manera, le recordó a su madre. Era tan... Tan raro verlo sin ella a su lado, iluminando con su hermosa sonrisa todo el tiempo. _"¿Por qué me dejaste sola, mamá?"_ pensó ella, para luego sacudir la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, sin éxito. La rabia y la tristeza aún se encontraban dentro de ella, y su padre reparó en ello.

—¿Pan? —Dijo él acercándose a ella, intrigado y preocupado.

—Papá, yo... —Él lo entendió de inmediato, y una sonrisa un poco triste apareció en su rostro.

—No te preocupes, querida... —Él la abrazó suavemente. —Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. —Gohan sentía que no servía mucho para consolar a su hija, después de todo, Videl siempre era la que calmaba las pataletas, los berrinches, los enojos o las tristezas de Pan. —No puedes estar triste porque... —Pensó en lo que iba a decir. —Porque... Porque no me gusta verte así, y... A tu madre tampoco le gustaría, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que no! —Ella sonrió un poco, viendo los intentos de su padre por hacerla sentir mejor. —Debes disfrutar de la fiesta, hay mucha gente aquí con la que puedes relacionarte y pasarla bien, ¿por qué no lo intentas? Anímate... —Hizo un puchero. —Por mí. —Ella rió y asintió con la cabeza.

La pelinegra no quería hacer también que incluso su propio padre se sintiera mal por ella, así que simplemente se limitó a buscar a Bra, ya que aún quería aclarar el tema de ese beso que había recibido.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**_ ¡Hola! Bien, lo sé, este capítulo no fue muy bueno... La verdad es que en lo personal a mí no me gustó mucho, pero me costó un poco hacerlo. Sé que Bra había dicho que no haría nada al respecto, pero es que no me resistí a una escena como esta jajajaja. ¡Estoy viendo que a muchos les gusta mi historia! Realmente me pone feliz cada vez que recibo un review con una buena opinión, me motiva más. Espero no arruinarlo con este capítulo, ¡saludos a todos, dejen opiniones!


	6. Nuevamente

Había pasado ya una hora. Pan se había pasado una hora buscando a Bra por todo lugar, antes de caer rendida en una silla, suspirando. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más que con ella. Ya estaba dando por hecho que su amiga se había retirado del lugar, pero entonces... Vio un largo pelo azul que daba vueltas por el lugar, con la mirada perdida. ¿Quién más tenía el pelo azul aquí además de Bulma? Tenía que ser ella. Tímidamente se fue acercando, mientras pensaba en las palabras que iba a decirle.

Quería dejar en claro que a pesar de que ese beso le había gustado (claramente, debido a que era la primera vez que hacía algo por el estilo), ella no... No sentía nada más allá que una buena amistad con Bra. Era algo así como la misma situación que tenía con Goten. No quería que las cosas terminaran mal entre las dos por algo así, que seguramente era una simple confusión de su amiga. _"Caramba, ha sido realmente extraño este tiempo... ¡Estoy volviéndome loca! No lo entiendo... No puedo entender nada de lo que está pasando. Estoy demasiado confundida"_ pensó, antes de chocar distraidamente con una camarera que pasaba. La peliazul volteó de inmediato y soltó una risita mientras que Pan se disculpaba interminablemente con la mujer a la que le había tumbado todo lo que llevaba en la bandeja. Luego sí, terminó por al fin acercarse.

Fue bastante incómodo por algunos minutos, eso nadie lo podía negar, pero finalmente la menor de los Briefs empezó a hablar, como era de esperarse, para disculparse por la acción que había tenido hace un tiempo atrás.

—Lo siento, Pan. —Comenzó, dispuesta a continuar. Aunque Pan la frenó.

—Está bien, Bra. —Dijo con una sonrisa paciente en el rostro. —Solo tengo que aclararte algunas cosas. —Agregó antes de explicarle lo que sentía, sin ninguna intención de lastimar a su amiga. Lo hizo lo más suave y lento que pudo para que sea entendible y no sonara tan cruel.

La peliazul lo entendió, después de todo, ella se había imaginado las cosas mucho peor. No quería perder a Pan como amiga, la conocía desde que tenía memoria, y a decir verdad, perder algo como eso por lo que había pasado hace un rato no valdría la pena. Sí, le dolía bastante tener que aceptarlo, pero lo haría, no podría obligarla a nada, ni tampoco quería.

Ambas pasaron toda la noche juntas. Bailaron, hablaron, se pusieron al corriente también, ya que hacía un tiempo que no hablaban debido a que Pan había estado como una loca. Claro, la pelinegra evadió los temas de los besos que había tenido. Bra también le había preguntado como estaba luego de la muerte de su madre, pero ella quería evadir el tema a toda costa, así que simplemente se hizo la tonta y no contestó. Realmente extrañaba mucho a su madre.

Pan esperaba que todo se calmara luego de intentar aclarar las cosas con Bra y Goten. La única persona que le faltaba era Trunks, pero realmente no sabía ni qué, ni cómo, ni cuándo decirle que "en realidad lo lamentaba", aunque, no eran unas muy sinceras disculpas.

Últimamente la pelinegra estaba demasiado confundida. Poco a poco, casi sin que se note, estaba perdiendo también el interés en el ojiazul, el que a su vez, sin que se note estaba presentando interés en Pan. Ella ya estaba cansada de esperar algo que jamás iba a llegar, de intentar demostrar todo lo que sentía como ella podía hacerlo y que él simplemente lo ignore. No podía aguantarlo, estaba harta de la situación, así que se propuso intentar olvidarlo, y por fortuna, estaba funcionando. Por fin algo que le salía bien, ¿no?

Cuando se dignó a volver a su casa, cayó rendida por el sueño, más satisfecha por el día que había transcurrido. Aunque, la verdad ella pensaba que Goten se había tomado las cosas más a la ligera y no le había afectado en nada aquello que ella le había dicho, pero... Estaba muy equivocada.

Ahora, voy a pasar a hablar sobre Goten. Él sí que estaba destruido por dentro. Sentía impotencia, enojo, rabia, tristeza, ira... Eran demasiados sentimientos tontos, y ni siquiera él podía explicárselo. Y es que todo había sucedido tan rápido, sin ser previsto, sin aviso, solo así... Tan hermoso, tan secreto, tan... ¿Malo?... Los pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir, ni comer, ni nada. Chichi empezaba a preocuparse, ¿qué le estaba pasando a su hijo? Suponía que eso era debido a una mujer, pero, ¿por qué? Él nunca se había dejado llevar tanto por alguien, era del tipo que... No tomaba para nada en serio ninguna relación. ¡Se lo veía con una distinta todos los días! Y no eran exactamente del agrado de la pelinegra. Ninguna.

Él no quería sentirse así, tampoco podía soportarlo. Además... Sabía que aún incluso si Pan quisiera estar con él, nada podría ser más que un lejano y prohibido sueño. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles? _"Y-Yo... La amo." _Admitió esa noche tímidamente, al tiempo que observaba una foto de ambos que había tomado con su celular hacía algunos días. No sabía qué demonios había pasado con él, pero Pan no era como todas las chicas con las que había estado, ni fácil, ni idiota. ¿Por qué tendría que tener justamente su sobrina todo lo que él buscaba? En eso pensó, antes de por fin caer rendido por el sueño.

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la boda. Pan estaba muchísimo mejor, iba seguido a la casa de Bra (donde ya no tenía que ver a Trunks, ya que él y Marron se habían mudado a una casa preciosa que habían comprado), la relación con su padre estaba mejor que nunca, ya que él inexplicablemente estaba demasiado feliz cada día aún más, y, como si fuera poco, le iba mucho mejor en el colegio. En cuanto a Goten, no se podía decir lo mismo. Durante ese tiempo transcurrido no había visto a su sobrina, y como consecuencia de eso, no hacía nada, literalmente. Comía poco, dormía poco, faltaba al trabajo, etc., se estaba convirtiendo en un amor un poco obsesivo y para nada bonito.

Esa tarde, Gohan le preguntó a su hija sobre Goten, ya que hacía bastante que no se veían. Entonces fue cuando ella recordó que eso era verdad, y que muy a su pesar extrañaba mucho a su tío. Saludó a su padre con un beso en la mejilla y salió volando hacia la Montaña Paoz. Sonrió al ver ese lugar tan familiar, descendió y tocó la puerta.

—¡Pan, querida! —Dijo sorprendida y a la vez muy feliz la abuela de la menor. —Hace tiempo que no venías por aquí. —Sonrió. —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Quieres pasar a comer algo? Goten y yo te hemos extrañado mucho.

—¡Hola, abuelita! —Dijo abrazándola y sonriendo. —Claro, me encantaría. —Agregó pasando, mirando hacia todos los lugares en busca de su tío.

—¿Qué buscas? —Preguntó empezando a preparar comida.

—¿Dónde está Got...? —Fue interrumpida por alguien que le tocó el hombro, ella se dio vuelta y sonrió, para después abalanzarse sobre él abrazándolo. Se separó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de su reacción exagerada, y un leve rubor se presentó en las mejillas de ambos.

—¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? —Preguntó, a lo que Pan asintió.

Rápidamente se encontraban en la habitación del mayor, a la pelinegra le encantaba estar allí, era muy bonita. Ella se limitaba a mirar el lugar, mientras que él se limitaba a mirarla a ella.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Se burló ella mostrándole su lengua, al sentirse observada. Goten rió un poco, sin decir nada. —Oye... ¿Te pasa algo? Es que estás muy callado... ¡Ya no eres mi tío que conocí! —Exclamó ella imitando los típicos diálogos de las películas.

—Oh, Pan, ¡no te pongas así! —Contestó él, siguiéndole el juego.

—¡No, Goten, ya no puedo aguantarlo! ¡No eres el mismo! ¿Acaso he hecho yo algo malo? —Era bastante buena actuando. —¡¿ACASO YO ME MEREZCO TAL COSA COMO ÉSTA?! —Gritó poniendo su peor cara de tristeza.

—¡No eres tú, Pan, soy yo! —Dijo acercándose más a ella. —No has hecho nada mal.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos... —Contestó casi en un susurro, intimidándose por la cercanía del pelinegro.

—Oh, vamos... No tenemos por qué pelear. —Sonrió. Era bastante divertido actuar de esa manera con ella.

—¿Y por qué no? Eres tú el que ha cambiado. —Ella también lo encontraba bastante divertido.

—¡Porque yo te amo! —Exclamó de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a la menor. —¡TE ENTREGO TODO MI AMOR, OH, MI AMADA PAN! —La pelinegra se hecho a reír a coro con su tío, eso había sido demasiado exagerado. ¿Los habría escuchado Chichi? Qué importaba, se estaban divirtiendo.

—¿Puedo confiar en sus palabras? —Siguió actuando ella entre risas.

—¡Claro que puedes! ¡Nunca dudes de mi amor, Pan Son! —Dijo intentando mantenerse serio.

—Está bien, ¡no lo haré! —Rió y le dirigió una "sexy" mirada por un muy corto segundo a los labios del mayor. Ambos seguían manteniendo la sonrisa en sus rostros, era el momento perfecto. Pan sentía miedo de que todo se volviera a repetir, y él no se podía sentir mejor. Hubieron unos minutos de silencio, antes de que el pelinegro los rompiera.

—Vamos, Pan... —Susurró manteniendo la mirada fija en sus labios. —Sé que quieres hacerlo, ¿por qué te abstienes? —Agregó, aún más bajo. Provocó un muy notorio rubor en las mejillas de ella, pero de todas maneras ambos permanecieron inmóviles. —Dame un beso. —Lo dijo todavía más bajo, y eso fue todo lo que la pelinegra necesito oír. Los dos se fundieron en un beso que contenía muchas emociones. Poco a poco sus lengua se fueron entrelazando con más rapidez, todo pasaba tan rápido, era tan hermoso, tan prohibido... Y eso lo hacía aún más excitante. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? ¿Acaso un tío y una sobrina no deben actuar como tales? ¿Por qué se besaban? **¿Por qué les gustaba?**

Permanecieron de esa manerapor algunos minutos más, los cuales parecieron que pasaron en un santiamén. Pero, así como había empezado, Pan se alejó bruscamente, empujándolo.**  
**

—¡Goten! —Se desesperó. —Esto... Dios mío... ¡Sabes que está mal! —Le gritó. —Y-yo... ¡Esto no debería haber pasado ni una vez! —Agregó antes de empezar a derramar lágrimas por montón. —¿Por qué?... No es posible, no debería... —Sollozó. El mayor de los hijos de Goku no sabía qué hacer, no podía aguantar verla así, pero tampoco podía acercarse si no quería recibir ningún ataque.

—Cálmate... —Dijo en voz baja. —No... No quería, Pan... —Suspiró.

—¡¿NO QUERÍAS?! ¡PERO SI TU MISMO ME LO HAS PEDIDO! —Estalló.

—¡Y tú no te has negado! —Objetó, frustrado. Ambos suspiraron.

—Sabes... Realmente no quiero creer que esto haya pasado. —Miró hacia otro lado. —No está bien, no podemos... —Se mordió el labio inferior. —No voy a mentirte, Goten. Me gustó y aún me gusta. Pero no es posible, no debería ni siquiera haber pasado la primera vez. —Volvió a suspirar. Pensaba que sus días felices habían acabado nuevamente. —No quiero ni pensar en que tú... me... gus...tas... —Dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cara. —No, no, no...

—Te... gus... to... —Repitió el mayor, quien se había quedado atontado al oír esa parte de lo que había dicho su sobrina.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí? —Preguntó enojada.

—No, claro que no... —Dijo con la sonrisa más grande que Pan hubiera visto jamás. —¡También me gustas! —Él la abrazó, y a pesar de la confusión y el enojo, ella correspondió el abrazo.

Ninguno dijo nada más después de eso, se sentían totalmente incapaces de articular palabra. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Eran tío y sobrina que se gustaban. ¿Era eso normal? No podían pensar en eso ahora, solo tenían que empezar a buscar alguna alternativa. Debían hacer algo, y no estaban entre las posibilidades dejar de hablarse/verse o comunicarle al mundo que se querían como algo más.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**_ ¡Hola! Lamento mucho la demora, es que estuve bastante ocupada con la escuela, y siento comunicar que ya no voy a poder publicar tan seguido como antes. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, como dije antes, me motivan. ¡Dejen sus opiniones! Saludos.


	7. La primera vez

Habían pasado quince días desde que Marron y Trunks habían contraído matrimonio. Pero, de alguna forma, no era con exactitud lo que la rubia esperaba.

El hijo de Vegeta no había querido irse de luna de miel, y tampoco le daba mucha atención a Marron, por lo menos, no de la misma forma en la que lo hacía antes. A veces la rubia no podía soportarlo y terminaban peleando, tenía en mente que el matrimonio no duraría mucho así, y era una pena. El pelilila le echaba encima toda la culpa a Pan, ya que había empezado a "gustar" de ella. No estaba nada bien.

Ese mismo día decidió ir a visitarla, ya que no se hablaban desde aquél beso. Por un lado la necesitaba.

Se despidió de su esposa sin dar explicaciones, y salió volando rumbo a la casa donde vivían Gohan y su hija. Al divisarla a lo lejos fue descendiendo de a poco, hasta llegar a la puerta. Golpeó tímidamente.

—¿Trunks? Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí. —Dijo Gohan al verlo, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo? —Él negó con la cabeza.

—Solo vengo a saludar. —Sonrió un poco falsamente. —Solo eso. —A el hijo de Goku le pareció algo extraño, pero de todas maneras lo dejó pasar. Hablaron un poco, y luego el pelilila preguntó por Pan, a lo que Gohan le señaló la escalera que dirigía a su habitación. —Con su permiso. —Dijo yendo hacia la habitación. Golpeó unas tres veces, sin escuchar respuesta alguna, así que decidió entrar. La sorpresa fue extrema: Goten se encontraba acostado en la cama sin camisa, y Pan estaba acostada a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del primero. Ambos estaban dormidos. ¿Qué demonios era eso? —¿P-Pan...? —Dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz. La pelinegra se sobresaltó al ver a Trunks, saliendo inmediatamente de la cama.

—¡Aaah! ¡Trunks! —Contestó en un tono de nerviosismo, levantándose una manga de la musculosa que llevaba puesta. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Miró de reojo al pelinegro, que aún estaba dormido y se acomodó un poco el pelo. Trunks también mantenía la mirada fija en su amigo.

—Yo... Solo venía a verte. Hace tiempo que no hablamos. —Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Qué hace él aquí? —Preguntó en un tono un poco más bajo. —Y... ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

—Trunks... Él... ¡Solo me había venido a ver a noche! Y... Bueno, creo que nos quedamos dormido. —Sonreía totalmente nerviosa. No sabía qué decir. El pelilila enarcó una ceja, no creía ni una palabra de lo que ella le decía. —Puedes creerme... ¿Qué crees? ¿Que yo estaría con mi tío? —Rió exageradamente, claro, una falsa risa. —¡Por favor, Trunks! Claro que no. —Volvió mirar de reojo al pelinegro, que ahora se estaba desperezando, sin entender mucho de la situación. —Suspiró, al tiempo que recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche.

_***Flash Back***_

Pan estaba observando la fotografía de su madre que aún tenía pegada en su espejo, cuando el sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó. "¿Quién es?" Preguntó suavemente, yendo hacia la puerta. Era Gohan. Había ido para anunciarle que iba a Corporación Capsule porque tenía que buscar algo un poco urgente. Le dijo que tal vez era un poco probable que demore, así que ella debería prepararse su cena. La pelinegra no tuvo problemas con eso, así que simplemente se limitó a asentir y despedirse de su padre, para después volver nuevamente a observar la fotografía en el espejo.

Por otro lado, el menor de los hijos de Goku estaba yendo a visitar a su sobrina nuevamente esa noche, y al ver que su hermano salía por la puerta, no pudo evitar la oportunidad.

Pan aún se encontraba serena, al tiempo que peinaba su cabello. Traía una musculosa bastante "sexy" y un corto short. Por su lado, Goten entró sigilosamente por la ventana, sin ser visto. Se acercó más y más a la pelinegra, que solo pudo saber que no estaba sola cuando vio el reflejo de su tío por el espejo. Sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta, y no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que ambas bocas se encontraran, para que la adrenalina volviera a subir.

Ninguno decía nada, solo se limitaban a trabajar con sus lenguas, a brindarse caricias apasionadas y sinceras. No reparaban en lo que hacían, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado. Les encantaba a ambos.

Cada caricia y cada beso les subía más la adrenalina, y, casi sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban en la cama. Así, un poco inseguro, Goten le mostró a su sobrina un pequeño paquetito que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al principio Pan se mostró horrorizada por la idea, pero después simplemente se dejó llevar. Quince minutos más tarde ya ambos estaban desnudos. Los nervios reinaban en la menor, ¿acaso perdería su virginidad con su tío? Eso era lo que le importaba. Lo único en ese momento.

La preocupación no duró mucho, ya que el mayor la guiaba en cada uno de los movimientos que hacía. No tenía ninguna experiencia, y él era todo un experto. Así procedió la velada, tío y sobrina terminaron haciendo el amor.

Al terminar, al fin se decidieron a hablar realmente.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora que ya hemos llegado al máximo punto, no creo que nada de lo que hagamos importe, ¿verdad? —Dijo el pelinegro, acostado aún desnudo en la cama. Luego una horrible posibilidad se presentó en su mente. —¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ GOHAN?!

—Oh, tranquilo. Él salió rumbo a Corporación Capsule. —Dijo volviendo a ponerse sus ropas y bostezando. —Vístete, Goten. Ya es hora de que te vayas. —Estaba un poco avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado, a fin de cuentas, él era su tío. El pelinegro obedeció, aunque no se había vuelto a poner la camisa. Ambos se acostaron nuevamente.

Pasó un rato en el que hablaron de cosas que no tenían nada relacionado a lo que había pasado hacía tan solo unos momentos, antes de que el cansancio les ganase y se quedaran completamente dormidos. Eso estaba mal, Goten tenía que irse.

Para suerte de ambos, Gohan nunca irrumpía en el cuarto de su hijita si ella no se lo permitía con un "pase". Es por eso que al llegar y no obtener una respuesta cuando golpeó la puerta, el mayor de los hijos de Goku se retiró inmediatamente a su habitación, dado por hecho que Pan estaba dormida. Él no se había enterado de que su hermano menor estaba durmiendo con su hija.

_***Fin Flash Back***_

—¡TRUNKS! —La sobresaltó una voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era Goten. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó entre asustado y sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Preguntó a su vez mirándolo con un poco de enojo en los ojos.

—¡Ya te he contestado, Trunks! —Suspiró Pan.

—No me voy a creer esa historia. No soy tonto, Pan. —Suspiró también. —¿Qué te ha hecho? —Dijo señalando a Goten, que permanecía con una mirada de "estoy muerto". —Hablo en serio.

—Él no me ha hecho nada. —Dijo llevándose una mano a la cara. —¿Puedes irte, Trunks? —Dijo a su vez que el pelinegro se ponía la camisa nuevamente. —En serio, no estoy de un humor como para hablar contigo ahora. —El pelilila entendió que eso era gracias a su actitud, pero prefirió no decir nada e irse. Por esa vez, y solo por esa vez, les iba a creer.

Bajó las escaleras y saludó a Gohan nuevamente antes de salir por la puerta de la casa, volando.

—Dios, Goten... —Dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo. —Estamos metidos en un lío.

—Tranquila, él es un poco... Confía en los demás. No te preocupes. Pero no debe volver a pasar. —Suspiró. —Estuvo cerca. —La pelinegra asintió.

Permanecieron juntos un poco más, hablando de cualquier cosa, antes de que Goten volviera a salir por la ventana volando (ya que si salía por la puerta sería raro para Gohan, que nunca lo vio entrar). Al irse su tío, Pan se sentó en el borde de la cama, un tanto confundida por todo lo que había pasado.

"¿Por qué hemos hecho eso?" Suspiró. "Me había prometido a mí misma que nada más por el estilo que tenga que ver con Goten volvería a pasar. ¡Es mi tío! ¡He perdido mi virginidad con mi propio tío!" Empezaba a desesperarse cada vez más y más. "Está mal. Está incluso peor que en el principio de todo esto." Gruñó y escondió la cara en su almohada. "En serio, ya no tengo que dejarme llevar por mis tontas hormonas. Debo... Debo resistirme a él, no lo sé. Pero no quiero que esto siga pasando." Pensó antes de que su padre golpeara la puerta.

—Querida, ¿estás ahí? —Se oyó decir desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, papá. Puedes pasar. —Gohan pasó y volvió a cerrar la puerta, cosa que le extrañó a Pan.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —Sonrió. —Sé que hace tiempo que no tengo un buen rato para tí, Pan, lo siento. Es que estuve bastante ocupado con algunas cosas, pero ahora que ya tengo... —Hizo una pausa, como dudando si decir o no lo que tenía en mente. —Bueno, ahora la situación está un poco más fácil. —Volvió a sonreír, solo que ahora un poco nervioso. Esa actitud no se le hacía familiar a Pan.

—¿Qué situación? —Preguntó confundida.

—¿Situación? ¡Oh! No, querida, no es nada. —Acarició su cabello. —Bueno... ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, papá. —Contestó, aún confundida, aunque lo dejó pasar. —¿Y tú? —Sonrió.

—También lo estoy. —Devolvió la sonrisa, mirando de reojo la fotografía de Videl. Pan reparó en eso, y fue a buscar la fotografía que estaba en el espejo. —¿Qué haces? —La miró.

—La extraño. —Contestó mostrándole la fotografía. —¿Tú no?

—Claro que la extraño, pequeña. —La pelinegra frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar "pequeña", pero, nuevamente lo dejó pasar. —Pero no te preocupes... Pronto... —Dejó de hablar nuevamente. —No te preocupes, yo voy a estar siempre para ti. —Dijo retirándose de la habitación. _"Vaya, he metido la pata reiteradas veces. Es mejor que cierre la boca."_ Pensó al tiempo que se iba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la gran casa en la que vivían Trunks y Marron, una nueva pelea se estaba desatando.

—¿Dónde habías ido, Trunks? —Preguntó la rubia un poco frustrada, sin obtener respuestas. —¡Trunks, te estoy hablando! —Agregó levantando un poco más el tono de voz.

—Marron, no quiero que te enojes conmigo ni que te ofendas, pero justo ahora no tengo muchas ganas de hablar. —La hija de número 18 era un poco sensible en esos aspectos. Quiero decir, necesitaba que le den atención, le gustaba. Era esa una de las razonas por las que ella se había enamorado de Trunks, él le brindaba toda la atención del mundo, la trataba como a una reina, pero ahora... Ya no podía decir lo mismo.

—¿Eso es todo? —Objetó, ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Al ver que el pelilila iba a decir algo, lo frenó. —No, Trunks. No digas nada. Solo conseguirías empeorarlo. —Suspiró. —Solo quiero que me digas qué es lo que te sucede. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Es por el trabajo? ¿Conociste a alguien más? Realmente siento que no eres el mismo, y eso no me gusta ni un poco. —Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. —Me enamoré de ti porque eras todo lo que yo podría querer, pero ahora por poco casi ni me miras. —Agachó la cabeza. Aún así no tuvo respuesta más que un abrazo por parte de su marido. —Suéltame, Trunks. —Suspiró, y se fue a su habitación.

El mayor de los hijos de Bulma no sabía qué hacer. Estaba un poco desesperado. Amaba a Marron... O bueno, eso creía. Pero ahora, había tenido ese estúpido beso con la estúpida de Pan que había arruinado todo el estúpido matrimonio con el que había soñado por un estúpido largo tiempo. Nada estaba bien, nada encajaba. _"Soy un tonto. Estoy perdiendo a una mujer que realmente vale la pena y que me ama solo por un beso de una niña que probablemente no significó nada."_ Pensó antes de volver a ir en busca de Marron.

La hija de la androide y Krilin no tardó en perdonarlo. El amor que le tenía era demasiado grande, y tenía la esperanza de que su marido volviera a ser el hombre del cual se enamoró. Pero, aún así, eso no implicaba que fuera tonta. Si él no cambiaba sus actitudes, ella no dudaría nada en pedir un tiempo, por más poco sea lo que lleven de casados.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**_ ¡Hola otra vez! Bueno, la verdad este capítulo no me gustó mucho, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer. No sé... Me pareció un poco... "Exagerado". Pero en fin, espero que a ustedes sí les guste. ¡Espero opiniones! Saludos.


	8. De nuevo aquí

Unos cinco días habían pasado desde la última vez que Pan y Goten se habían visto, es decir, desde que Pan había perdido su virginidad. En realidad, en ese corto tiempo, la pelinegra no solo no había visto a su tío, si no que tampoco a nadie más. Empezaba a sentirse un poco sola, pero de todas maneras esa había sido más bien su elección. Necesitaba despejarse de todo lo que había estado pasando últimamente, que realmente no era poco para ella.

Pensaba sin parar en todas las cosas que había hecho, reflexionando o intentando reflexionar en cada una de sus acciones. Muy bien, había besado a un hombre comprometido, a una chica, y también a su tío, pero, también había tenido sexo con este último. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo sabía. No sabía si quería volver a ver a su tío, no sabía si aún estaba enamorada de Trunks, no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Bra. Quería despejar su mente, estaba harta de pensar todo el tiempo, necesitaba aclararse. Iba a salir a entrenar, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y se había descuidado bastante.

Saludó a su padre, quien también estaba a punto de salir. Llevaba un pequeño bolso en el que había metido algo de forma circular que Pan no había alcanzado a ver, aunque de todas maneras no le dio demasiada importancia y salió rumbo a su destino. Voló buscando el lugar perfecto, hasta que al fin lo encontró, y descendió.

—Bueno... Supongo que esto está bien. —Miró a su al rededor. —Nunca he entrenado sola, siempre lo hacía con mi abuelito, o con Goten cuando él no estaba ocupado con sus chicas. —Frunció el ceño. —Muy bien, supongo que hay que comenzar. —Se concentró, y luego de unos minutos empezó a lanzar energía a las enormes "montañas" que había a su al rededor, con la mayor rapidez posible. Al terminar, comenzó a darle vueltas a la tierra volando, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... Cinco vueltas en algunos segundos. Era rápida y era fuerte, de eso no había duda, pero aún no estaba conforme. Algo había despertado en ella ese sueño de querer ser tan fuerte como su abuelo. —Esto no es suficiente... —Se dijo para sí, empezando a frustrarse. Necesitaba entrenar con alguien, quería superarse. ¿Quién? Su padre ya no hacía esas cosas, su abuelo no estaba, Trunks estaba casado y ya casi tampoco entrenaba, su tío tampoco lo hacía, Bra nunca había entrenado, Marron muchísimo menos, el Señor Piccolo era ideal, pero había decidido desaparecer junto con la Tierra. No sabía a quién acudir, y empezaba a desesperarse. Pensó en Vegeta, pero ¿desde cuándo un hombre como él accedería a tal cosa? Ya estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando se decidió a llamar a Trunks. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero si esa era la única manera, la tomaría.

—¿Pan? —Se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono. —¿Qué sucede? —Agregó. —¿Entrenar? ¿Desde cuándo entrenas? —Su voz parecía bastante sorprendida. —¿Dónde estás? Está bien, ahí estaré. —Colgó el teléfono, y dejando nuevamente a Marron con dudas, salió rumbo a donde estaba Pan, volando.

No tardó mucho en venir, y cuando Pan lo divisó, reprimió una sonrisa. Iba a dar lo mejor de sí, no quería que nadie volviera a ser suave con ella solo por el hecho de que era una chica, estaba cansada de eso. Quería superarse, quería ser más fuerte, mejor. Por lo menos eso la estaba distrayendo un poco de todo lo que le había pasado esos últimos días.

—Hola, Pan. —Saludó el pelilila amablemente. —¿Cómo has estado? —Le sonrió.

—Estoy bien. ¿Ahora podemos entrenar? —Se mostraba bastante indiferente, pero es que en verdad estaba ansiosa, y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de entablar con una conversación. Al ver que Trunks asentía sorprendido, le aclaró algunas cosas. —Quiero que pelees de verdad, no importa que sea una niña. Si debes convertirse en un Super Saiyan, pues hazlo. Tengo semillas Senzu, por si algo pasa. ¿Estás listo? —Al ver que él asentía, se elevó unos cuantos centímetros.

Ella empezó. Dos golpes en el estómago y uno en el centro de la cara. Un poco de sangre corría por la nariz de el pelilila. Ella no iba a esperarlo, en una verdadera pelea, no podía esperar a que su oponente la atacase: debía atacar. Continuó golpeándolo, él escupió sangre, hasta que se cansó y aplicó una llave a la pelinegra. Ésta no podía soltarse, y permaneció así por un tiempo; luego logro darle un codazo en el estómago que la liberó. Trunks no podía creer lo mucho que había mejorado Pan, él no entrenaba desde hacía tiempo, y estaba siendo realmente humillado. Decidió lanzarle un kamehameha que ella esquivó fácilmente. La menor de los Son no se quedó de brazos cruzados luego de ese ataque, respondiendo con un masenko. El mayor de los hijos de Bulma lo esquivó con un poco de dificultad, debido a el gran período de tiempo que había pasado sin entrenar. Ascendieron más y comenzaron a darse golpes y patadas. Pan comenzaba a notar que su compañero estaba un poco cansado, pero no iba a rendirse por eso. Dado a las circunstancias, el pelilila se transformó en Super Saiyan, lo que entusiasmó más a la menor.

—Genial. —Dijo por lo bajo, sonriendo.

Trunks le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que la hizo escupir sangre. Seguido a eso, dos golpes en el rostro. Trataba de ser lo más suave posible, a pesar de lo que le había dicho ella. Luego de recuperarse, Pan le dio una fuerte patada en su rostro, hiriéndolo un poco. Ambos sonrieron, y la pelinegra continuó golpeándolo. Él tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ambos continuaron así por un tiempo, lanzándose energía, dándose golpes y patadas que a menudo eran esquivados. En un momento de la pelea, Trunks le lanzó un kamehameha a Pan que ella no alcanzó a esquivar. Bastante herida y enojada, Pan decidió lanzar su técnica maiden's rage, la cual él no esquivó, no pudo. Había quedado bastante herido y cayó al suelo. Pan quedó satisfecha, ya que había ganado la pelea. Descendió y se encargó de darle una semilla senzu a su amigo, ingiriendo una ella también. Luego de eso dieron por finalizado el entrenamiento.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan fuerte? —Preguntó el pelilila, aún perplejo por todo lo acontecido.

—Por favor, Trunks. Siempre lo he sido. —Bromeó ella. —¿Quieres comer algo? He traído comida, por si me quedaba hasta tarde. —Él asintió, diciendo que estaba hambriento. Comieron lo que Pan había traído rápidamente, su lado Saiyan estaba muy presente. —¿Crees que mi abuelito estaría orgulloso de mí? —El mayor sonrió dulcemente. Le causaba ternura que Pan le llamara todavía "abuelito", y también la pregunta.

—Claro que lo estaría, Pan. Estoy seguro. —Le guiñó un ojo. —Has mejorado mucho. —Ella sonrió y permaneció en silencio por un rato, hasta que se animó a preguntar.

—¿Y qué hay de Marron? ¿Cómo está todo con ella? —Preguntó tímidamente.

—Está... Bueno, no voy a mentirte. Justo ahora está un poco tensa la situación. —Suspiró, mientras que la pelinegra se volvió a él, atenta. —Marron dice que ya no soy el mismo, que no me preocupo por ella, y esas cosas. Que salgo todo el tiempo y la dejo sola. —Él se encogió de hombros. —Dice que no le doy explicaciones de nada.

—Trunks... Eso está mal. —Frunció el ceño. —También me enojaría si me hicieras algo como eso. Quiero decir... Si estuviéramos juntos... Casados, o algo así. —Rió nerviosamente, había metido la pata. Él se limitó a sonreír. —A lo que me refiero es que debes prestarle más atención y darle más afecto si es que lo requiere. Es tu esposa, ¿verdad? La has elegido porque la amas, deberías preocuparte un poco más. —Volvió a suspirar, nunca hubiera creído que le diría eso al hombre del cual había estado enamorada ese tiempo.

—Lo sé, y entiendo cómo es que se siente ella. —Él tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró nuevamente. —Pero... Necesito libertades, Pan. No me gusta estar atado a ella, no necesito decirle todo lo que hago, ni cuándo, ni por qué, ni con quién. Es mi esposa, no necesita investigarme cada vez que salgo. —La miró.

—A este paso, va a creer que la estás engañando. —Pan meneó la cabeza, en sentido de negación.

—Pues, si vamos al caso, ya lo hice. —Suspiró. La pelinegra lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Con quién? —Se limitó a preguntar.

—Contigo. —Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ambos, Pan no podía creer que él hubiera dicho eso. No pensaba que volviera a tocar el tema nunca, ahora era un hombre casado, con compromisos de hombre casado. Ella no dijo nada, y él lo entendió. Era un tema bastante incómodo como para hablarlo en aquél momento, aunque Trunks tenía toda la razón del mundo, había engañado a Marron cuando era su prometida con Pan. Al pensarlo de esa manera, un inmenso sentimiento de culpa invadió a la menor.

—Lo siento. —Se apresuró a decir.

—Tranquila. —Asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos dieron por terminada aquella tarde juntos. Se la habían pasado bien (a excepción de ese tema), habían descubierto cuánto había aumentado el poder del otro, habían comido y charlado. Bonito, pero no podía durar para siempre. Trunks acompañó a Pan a su casa y luego partió a la suya.

—¿Papá? ¡Ya llegué! —Exclamó al entrar. Nadie respondió, al parecer no había llegado. A Pan eso no le extrañó, últimamente su papá se encontraba bastante ocupado en algunos asuntos de los cuales ella no sabía absolutamente nada, aunque cada vez estaba más curiosa. —Vaya, supongo que tendré que cocinar yo... —Dijo en un tono bajo para sí misma, tomando algunos ingredientes y utensilios para preparar la comida. Esperaba que su padre llegara para esa hora, pero eso no fue así. Empezaba a preocuparse cuando dieron las 00.00, su padre tenía el teléfono apagado, era tarde, ¿qué demonios estaría haciendo? Esperó un poco más y subió a su habitación. Permaneció allí por un largo tiempo, esperando que de una vez por todas Gohan volviera. Ella también estaba exhausta por el entrenamiento, a pesar de haber ingerido una semilla senzu. Se recostó en la cama y miró el techo. _"Que extraño... Por un momento hubiera creído que Trunks intentaría algo conmigo."_ pensó. No estaba del todo errada, de hecho, el pelilila se moría de ganas. Pero no iba a engañar a Marron nuevamente. De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Supuso que era su padre.

—Pase. —Dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

—Pan, querida... —Dijo entrando su padre por la puerta. Pan saltó de la cama.

—¿Dónde has estado, papá? ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! —Suspiró. —No me hagas eso nunca más, por lo menos avisa a que hora volverás. Sabes como s... —Dejó de hablar al ver a otra persona que había detrás de su padre. Su corazón se aceleró y entró en estado de shock. Se repetía que debía mantener la calma, pero se le era imposible. Sus ojos rebalsaban de lágrimas, ya no podía contenerse, pero, sin embargo, permanecía en su lugar, quieta. No se sentía capaz de moverse, no se sentía capaz de nada. La pelinegra de ojos claros abrió sus brazos, manteniendo una sincera y amable sonrisa, Pan, sin más, se lanzó hacia ella derramando millares de lágrimas. No podía preguntarse cómo era posible, no podía pensar en nada, solo sabía que estaba con ella de vuelta, y nadie se la iba a volver a quitar. —Te he extrañado tanto... —Sollozó. —Es increíble... Es increíble... —Le decía dirigiéndose a esa mujer que le dirigía una mirada comprensiva, que lo entendía todo, que sintió lo mismo.

—Tranquila, cariño. —Comenzó a hablar, con esa voz que la tranquilizaba tanto. —Tu padre ha roto su promesa. —Sonrió. —Debo decir que en realidad no me ha molestado en lo más mínimo, estaba muriendo de ganas de volverte a ver. De volverlos a ver. —Secó sus lágrimas, aún manteniendo su sonrisa. —No llores, querida. No he vuelto para eso. —La miró a los ojos. —Quiero verte feliz, quiero que seas esa enérgica chica que conozco tan bien. —Agregó.

—Mamá... —Se secó el resto de lágrimas que le quedaban. —Te he extrañado tanto... —Volvió a repetir, y al tiempo miró a su padre. _"Ahora sé por qué estaba tan ocupado"_ pensó, y sonrió. —Que bueno es tenerte de vuelta, que reconfortante es... —Dijo abrazándola, cuando creía que nunca antes había estado más feliz. —No sabes todo lo que te necesité, mamá... —Dejaba de abrazarla para mirarla a los ojos cada tanto, y es que todo le parecía mentira.

—Lo sé, querida, lo sé. —Asintió suavemente con la cabeza. —Pero ya estoy aquí, y no hay por qué llorar. —Le volvió a sonreír con amabilidad y comprensión. —Lamento todo esto, y sé que tu padre no ha estado dándote mucha atención estos últimos días. Supongo que es por estar ocupado buscando las esferas del dragón, ¿verdad, cariño? —Dijo en un cierto modo de reproche hacia Gohan, y él asintió con la cabeza.

—Perdóname, Pan... —Dijo en voz baja. —He tardado un poco en encontrarlas, y además tuve que ir al lugar donde tu madre murió para poder encontrarla. —Miró a Videl. La menor de las pelinegras lo entendió perfectamente, y nunca le pudo haber estado tan agradecida a su padre. Era increíble, como un sueño. Era perfecto. —Nadie sabe sobre esto. Solo tú y yo, Pan. —Agregó.

—Lo entiendo. —Asintió. Los tres se abrazaron, eran una familia unida otra vez.

Ahora que Videl había vuelto, Pan no podía encontrarse más feliz. Nunca había imaginado que su padre estuviera planeando tal cosa como esa, la sorprendió demasiado, pero realmente la hizo feliz. Miles de pensamientos pasaban en su cabeza, pero no se sabía capaz de procesar ninguno con facilidad, estaba aún en estado de shock. Amaba a su padre. Amaba a su madre. Estaban juntos de nuevo, y nadie lo iba a cambiar esta vez.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**_ ¡Hola! Sí, opté traer a Videl de vuelta. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en lo personal a mí me gustó. ¡Saludos, y de lo posible dejen reviews!


	9. Reunión en casa de Bulma

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que Videl había vuelto. Las cosas iban mejorando mucho para Pan, ya estaba mucho más segura de que no sentía nada por Trunks, no había vuelto a tener algún contacto que esté demás con Goten, y la relación con Bra era perfecta, incluso esos días se había afianzado bastante más con ella.

Bulma había tenido la gentileza de organizar una cena para celebrar que Videl había regresado, y todos accedieron contentos. Ellos se habían reservado la noticia por los primeros días, ya que querían pasar más tiempo juntos.

A las 19.30, luego de entrenar (cosa que ya se había vuelto mucho más habitual para ella), Pan se duchó y alistó para ir a la fiesta. No le gustaba usar vestido, pero su madre había insistido en que "quería ver a su hijita maquillada, con vestido y bonita para la cena de Bulma". A la pelinegra no le quedó otra alternativa, ya que ella acababa de llegar y no quería decirle que no. Entonces, se puso un vestido rojo por un poco más encima de la rodilla, con unos zapatos negros. Llevaba el pelo, ya crecido un poco, atado en dos trenzas que su madre le había hecho. También traía un poco de maquillaje, aunque era casi imperceptible debido a que no le gustaba mucho arreglarse de ese modo, para eso servía más bien Bra. Al terminar, la pelinegra salió de su habitación.

—¡Vaya, Pan! —Exclamó una sonriente Videl levantando la vista y viéndola. —Te ves realmente diferente vestida de ese modo. —Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. —¡Lo digo en buen sentido, claro! —Agregó la pelinegra de ojos claros, sabiendo lo fácil que se podía ofender su hija.

—Gracias, mamá. —Ella le sonrió también. —Tu también te ves hermosa. —Videl llevaba un vestido suelto largo hasta las rodillas, una trenza alta y unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido, ella también se veía genial. Pan se acercó a abrazarla rápidamente, y su madre no dudó en corresponder el abrazo. Su hija era lo más hermoso que le había pasado junto con Gohan, y a decir verdad, extrañaba mucho el cariño que ella le brindaba.

Una media hora más tarde, la familia feliz estaba camino a Capsule Corp., en el auto. A veces, la mayor de las pelinegras se sentía un poco incómoda estando en aquél automóvil y las causas eran obvias. De vez en cuando, Pan le lanzaba miradas comprensivas, después de todo, ella tampoco la había pasado bien en ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron, Pan se quejó de que hubieran llegado más rápido si hubieran ido volando, y que además era más divertido. Gohan y Videl objetaron que eso no era correcto, y dieron por terminada la discusión. Los tres llegaron más tarde, pero eso no importaba, después de todo, serían el centro de atención, y los centros de atención siempre llegan tarde. Tras esperar unos minutos en la puerta de la casa, una sonriente Bulma abrió la puerta.

—¡Gohan, Pan! Que gusto verlos. —Bulma dijo alegremente, para después reparar en Videl y sonreír de par en par. —También es bueno verte, querida. Que bueno saber que estás bien. —Agregó con un tono amable, típico de ella.

—Lo mismo digo, Bulma. —La madre de Pan respondió amablemente, también. Luego de eso, se adentraron en la gran casa, mirando al rededor, ya que hacía bastante que no entraban (claro, excepto Pan, pero siempre le sorprendía entrar en esa casa).

Ya estaban todos dentro del comedor, y luego de una cálida bienvenida a Videl, todos empezaron a comer. Como era de esperarse, tanto Trunks como Goten miraban de reojo a Pan muy seguido, y esta se encontraba hablando con Bra, haciendo caso omiso de aquellas miradas. Pasó un rato, y la pelinegra cruzó miradas con su tío, casi sin querer. Rápidamente la nieta de Goku miró hacia otro lado, pero de todas maneras la incomodidad había sido bastante notable. Al terminar de comer, la hija de Vegeta salió con su mejor amiga al gran jardín de la Corporación.

—Oye, Pan, ¿y qué hay sobre los chicos? —Preguntó la peliazul, poniendo una cara de curiosa.

—Nada importante. —Ella mintió. —No he salido con nadie hasta ahora, ya sabes... No soy el tipo de chica que los hombres buscan. —Pan suspiró, aunque sabía muy bien que sí había tenido "cosas" con alguien. Y no era precisamente alguien cualquiera, era su propio tío. Pero nada de eso salió de su boca. —Bueno... ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo. —Bra suspiró. —Hace bastante que no salgo con nadie... Es decir, he tenido ofertas y esas cosas, pero, nada que a mí me interese. Ella rió un poco. —Esos tipos solo me buscan porque soy la hija de la mujer más hermosa de la Capital del Oeste, la dueña de la Corporación, y, claramente, porque soy millonaria. Quiero a alguien que me quiera de verdad, ¿sabes? —Su mirada de repente reparó en un hombre que estaba detrás de ellas, escuchando atentamente. —Hey, Goten. ¿Qué haces ahí? —Preguntó curiosamente.

—¿Uh? ¡¿Yo?! Nada, Bra... Solo... Salí a tomar aire. —Rió nerviosamente. Él en realidad había seguido a Pan, para saber qué hacía. —Pan... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Pidió, yendo al grano.

—No. —Ella dijo por lo bajo, sin pensar; aunque al ver que ambas miradas se posaban en ella, sin entender, suspiró. —Quiero decir, sí... Ahora voy. Bra, esperame un segundo, esto no tardará. —La pelinegra se levantó del lugar y fue hasta donde estaba Goten. —¿Qué sucede? —Dijo casi en un susurro.

—Bueno... Te ves hermosa... —Él acotó, como atontado. Pan casi lo golpea, pero él alzó ambas manos a la defensiva. —Cálmate, no he venido para eso... Yo... ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar ahora? —La menor se quedó pensativa con aquella pregunta, realmente no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar ahora.

—No lo sé. Pero... Goten... Ya te he dicho que no quiero que nada así vuelva a pasar. —Tomó una bocanada de aire. —Eres mi tío, y tú lo sabes. No podemos... No podemos dárnoslas de novios o de algo más por ahí, no es lo correcto. Tú tienes a tus chicas y yo... Estaré sola, como siempre. Estoy bien y mejor así, y ya te lo he dicho antes. —Trató de decirlo rápidamente, y él suspiró.

—Pan... Sabes... Tienes razón. —Dijo resignado. —No es correcto pero... Pero aún así me ha gustado, y sé que a ti también. —En ese momento, ella se quedó callada, ya que no podía negar ese hecho, de verdad le había gustado. —¿Lo ves? Porque yo lo estoy viendo ahora mismo en tu cara. —Sonrió y la tomó por el mentón, olvidándose de que todos estaban allí. Pan no se resistió, porque también había olvidado a las demás personas. —No tenemos que dejar que el miedo cambie las cosas, eso... Eso sí que no es correcto.

—Goten... Por favor... Para... —Dijo desviando la mirada, con poca voz. —No hagas esto... No es posible, ya es hora de aceptarlo. No quiero esconderme para estar con la persona que me gusta, y en este caso, eso es inevitable. —Suspiró.

—¿Qué hacen? —Bra los miró sorprendida y un poco asustada por su comportamiento, y es que, ¿cómo no estar sorprendida, si tío y sobrina estaban tan cerca uno de otro? Ambos se separaron al instante al oír la voz de la hija de Bulma.

—Nada, solo... Nada. —El mayor se retiró del lugar, ya que no quería dar explicaciones a nadie.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Volvió a preguntar la chica, que ahora se había vuelto a Pan. —No me digas que nada, Pan. Tío y sobrina no se comportan así. —Ella preguntó impacientemente.

—En serio que nada, Bra. —Ella suspiró, ya que realmente no sabía cómo escapar. —Solo... Él... Bueno... —Estaba intentando pensar en algo, pero se le hacía imposible.

—¿Y bueno? —La peliazul era realmente impaciente, y más en estas cosas.

Gran parte de la tarde transcurrió de esa manera, pero a pesar de las insistencias, Pan no soltó ni una palabra. No iba a dejar que nadie supiera aquél secreto, no debía._ "Goten... Eres un estúpido."_ Pensaba de vez en cuando, maldiciendo aquél descuido que había tenido en frente de su amiga. Cuando al fin terminó la jornada, la pelinegra se despidió de Bra.

Goten, por su lado, se la había pasado de mal humor. Realmente no le había gustado que su sobrina le dijera eso, y mucho menos que la hermana de su mejor amigo los haya visto. Había decidido que, si ella quería distanciarse de él, entonces eso le iba a dar, distancia. Por más de que le costara, en el fondo sabía que Pan tenía mucha razón en lo que le había dicho, pero ella le gustaba demasiado como para aceptarlo, entonces, se dijo a sí mismo que evitaría estar con ella en todas las ocasiones posibles, ya que no quería echarlo a perder nuevamente.

Respecto a la chica de pelos azules, ella todavía estaba demasiado confundida y curiosa por lo que había visto aquella tarde. ¿Por qué Goten se había comportado así con su mejor amiga? ¿Sería un comportamiento habitual entre tíos y sobrinos? Eso ella no lo sabía, no había podido ver a su tío Tarble ni una sola vez, pero estaba segura de que no era normal, y se había decidido a no descansar hasta lograr su cometido: averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Y Pan... Bueno, ella estaba más tranquila de lo que podría haberlo estado en semanas. Nada le alegraba más que ver a su madre y a su padre hablando y riendo, como lo hacían antes. Sí, podría decirse que había vuelto a ser esa niña energética y feliz de siempre. Aunque, a pesar de toda su felicidad, aún sentía un poco de preocupación por Goten y por lo que Bra había visto, aunque no quería darle mucha importancia, ya que sabía que esas cosas podrían arruinar su día perfecto.

¿Trunks? Él estaba intentando ser más cariñoso y buen esposo con Marron, aunque por más que quisiera, no podía quitar a esa pequeña pelinegra catorce años menor que él de su cabeza. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Él no quería amar a otra persona, él le prometió amor a aquella rubia "hasta que la muerte los separe", y no tenía intención de romper aquella promesa.

En cuanto a Videl y Gohan, ellos se encontraban de maravillas. A pesar de que el hijo de Goku había incumplido su promesa, la pelinegra lo perdonó, ya que sabía que él lo había hecho con muy buenas intenciones, y, claro, Pan siempre era una buena causa. También les alegraba que su hija haya vuelto a ser aquella chica que era, y que ya no fuera tan rebelde como lo era antes. En resumen, las cosas iban perfectas entre ellos.

—Hey, querido. —Videl le dijo a su marido, luego de volver de la casa de Bulma, mientras Pan estaba en su habitación, haciendo quién sabe qué. Sonrió y tocó suavemente sus hombros desde atrás de Gohan. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, volviéndose a ella y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

—¿Qué sucede? —Él preguntó en el mismo tono en que ella le había hablado, manteniendo una leve sonrisa en sus labios. La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza.

—Te extrañé mucho. —La hija de Mr. Satán también mantenía esa sonrisa gentil en sus labios. —A ti, a Pan, a papá... A todos ustedes. —Ella agregó. Quería decir todo lo que no había podido decir antes, debido a que no había tenido mucho tiempo, estando muy ocupada pasando tiempo con Pan, recuperando el perdido. Poniéndose al tanto. —Me hicieron mucha falta. —Estaba intentando que algunas lágrimas no se le escaparan por los ojos, pero fue inevitable.

—No llores, cariño. Estás aquí, y todo está bien. —Gohan le secó las lágrimas de sus ojos suavemente, aún manteniendo aquella sonrisa. Depositó unos cuantos besos más en los labios de su mujer, hasta que la situación se profundizó un poco más. Luego de eso se fueron hacia su habitación, teniendo muy en claro lo que iban a hacer, luego de tiempo que algo así no pasaba entre ellos. Solo esperaban que Pan no lo escuchara.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**_ ¡Lo sé, lo sé! He demorado mucho en subir este capítulo, pero, sepan entender, estuve un poco ocupada con demasiados temas personales y con el estudio. Aún así, no me he olvidado, y prometo que lo seguiré hasta el final. ¡Saludos! Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.


	10. Explicaciones, agradecimientos

_**ATENCIÓN:**_ Voy a ser directa con ustedes, porque realmente no quería dejarlo, pero no me quedó otra alternativa, porque no podía ni empezarlo de nuevo, ni editarlo, pero bueno: dejo el fic. Bueno... La verdad es que además de que mucha idea de como seguir el fic no tenía, también tengo que agregar que se me hace imposible seguirlo rápido, debido a lo anterior, y a algunas otras cuestiones. También, tengo que decir que no me está gustando para nada como queda la historia, se me hace un tanto muy... Exagerado (esta es una de las principales razones por las que lo dejo).

De todas maneras, tengo dos fics más en mente, y de uno ya sé como va a transcurrir la historia (aunque no va a ser muy largo). De verdad lo siento mucho por la gente a la que le gustaba esta historia, porque a mi también me gustaba mucho escribir y recibir sus hermosos reviews y mensajes privados que muchas veces me motivaron a seguir y me alegraron el día. Pero, sepan entender, la verdad es que no me siento en condiciones como para poder seguirlo.

No voy a borrar esta historia, va a permanecer en mi perfil como siempre, solo que ya voy a darla por terminada. Debido a mi decisión (la cual pensé bastante), creé algunos hechos improvisados de lo que va a pasar después de el capítulo nueve, porque tampoco me gustaría que los que leían la historia se quedaran con la duda, no soy tan mala. Así que bueno, nada. Supongo que pueden tomarse esto como un "último capítulo".

* * *

Mi idea era que, Goten no pudiera terminar con Pan (verán, no me gustan demasiado los finales tan felices). ¿Por qué? Bueno, ellos no pudieron resistir aquella distancia, y volvieron a verse seguido, e incluso hasta optaron por salir en secreto. Esto último no resultó, ya que Goten engañó a Pan en su propia cara. ¿Quieren una reacción de parte de ella? Bien, aquí va:

_"La pelinegra se encontraba paseando por el centro comercial, consiguiendo la mirada de todas las señoras coquetas que pasaban, debido a el aspecto que traía después de entrenar. Esa tarde se encontraba bastante contenta, ya que vería a Goten en su casa. Caminaba tarareando una canción, sin prestarle atención a nada... Hasta que en cierto punto, distinguió aquella inconfundible cabellera alborotada de Goten, pero no estaba solo. De pronto sintió como la ira y la tristeza invadían su ser, y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Se acercó hacia él y esperó a que terminara de besar a aquella chica, mirando hacia otro lado; finalmente, le dijo: 'Debí esperarlo de ti, Goten. No puedes estar con la misma chica más de un día, ¿cierto?' Sin esperar respuesta, Pan derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y salió volando, dejando a la compañera de Goten pasmada. Él no la siguió, pero suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cabeza; luego se despidió de aquella chica, quien estaba totalmente confundida, y se fue."_

Aunque, luego de varias semanas, ambos volvieron a verse en la habitación de Pan y se dieron los besos que tanto les habían hecho falta. Para su mala suerte, justo en ese momento entró Gohan, acompañado de Videl. Horrorizados por la situación, los padres de Pan optaron por llevarse lejos a su hija, ya que no podían confiar en que todo lo que ellos habían hecho no volviera a pasar. Sin embargo, nadie más que ellos dos se enteraron de aquella situación, ya que no era algo de lo que estar hablando.

La instancia de Pan fuera de la Capital del Oeste duró tres meses, dos de los cuales fueron de pura depresión, de desesperación, de tener padres fríos y enojados con ellas constantemente. Finalmente, la pelinegra los encaró una vez para pedirles disculpas, las cuales ellos aceptaron muy su pesar. Un mes después, decidieron que era momento de volver, ya que pensaban que Pan había superado todo aquél asunto, porque tenía un novio nuevo (que en realidad solo fue para olvidar a su tío, aunque finalmente le terminó queriendo).

Al volver, Goten se enojó demasiado apenas se enteró de aquella noticia, aunque, luego decidió dejarla ir definitivamente. No podía seguir esperando que algo más pasara, no después de toda aquella situación, y mucho menos ahora que su sobrina estaba con alguien de su edad, con alguien que podría besar sin esconderse... Mucho menos ahora que su sobrina era realmente feliz. Solo lo aceptó y la dejó ir como un buen recuerdo, estando seguro solo de una cosa: jamás la olvidaría.

Ellos siguieron siendo amigos, sí. Mejores amigos. No hablaban casi nunca del tema, y cuando lo hacían era solo para reírse de aquello, que no podían creer que habían hecho.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo durante esta historia, y lamento decepcionarlos y romper mi promesa, de verdad que lo lamento mucho... Pero bueno, como ya les dije, se vienen dos fics (aunque uno no es de Dragon Ball) más (o eso espero) en cuanto pueda. ¡Gracias por todo! Hicieron de mi primer fic algo que disfruté muchísimo, y que no lo voy a olvidar. Los quiero. Saludos y abrazos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
